Free! Soulmate
by aestheterxses
Summary: They said you'll meet your soulmate when you enter High School. They said you'll feel exactly what your soulmate is feeling. They say that you'll have the same mark as your soulmate tattooed onto your collarbone. What happens along this adventure of meeting your own soulmate?
1. Reasons

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Free! Iwatobi Swim Club

* * *

" _She will be staying with us from now on, children. Please make her feel at home." Mother called out as she patted [name] on the head with affection. [name] had a dark look in her dark ocean blue eyes, and it was obvious that she had been crying lately due to them being swollen. [name] hesitantly opened her mouth to introduce herself;_

" _M-my name is [L/N] [name]."_

" _Hello, [name]-chan! I'm Hisamatsu Hana!" a girl with short dark red hair spoke cheerfully as she stood in front of [name] with a soft smile._

" _I'm Ishida Mika!" a girl with slightly longer dark green hair spoke as she stood beside Hana._

" _I'm Kagawa Nana, a pleasure to meet you!" a girl with short blonde hair spoke._

* * *

" _So, [name]-chan!" Hana called out, and [name] pout slightly at the way Hana had called her._

" _How old are you?" Mika asked._

" _8…"_

" _Same as Hana-chan!" Nana called out, and Hana smiled softly at [name]._

" _The both of us are 7!" Mika cried out, and couldn't help but giggle as [name] had on a soft smile on her face._

" _[name], what do you like to do?"_

" _Swim…"_

" _Really?! You should join the swimming club!"_

* * *

"Ne, Hana-chan! Why won't you join the swimming club? You love swimming, don't you?"

"Etto…" Hana mumbled as she turned to look at her friend who was seated at the back corner, just next to the window.

"If [name] isn't going to join, I won't too." Hana spoke with a soft smile as she gathered her books.

"Mou, you're missing out! Next year is going to be your last year in High School; are you sure?"

"If [name] is there, then I will join." Hana spoke with a soft smile as she grabbed hold of her bag and headed towards [name]'s desk, realising that she was deep in thoughts.

" _We're counting on you, Hana-chan!" [name] called out as Hana got into position in the swimming pool; the medley race was just about to begin._

" _Count on me!" Hana giggled out, and [name] could only roll her eyes at her childish side, and then she stood beside the other two teammates of hers; Mika and Nana._

" _I'm glad that I'm swimming with you in this relay, [name]-chan!" Mika spoke out as she walked towards the platform, getting into position._

" _Hana-chan is in the lead!" Nana cried out as Hana came back and touched the wall; signalling to Mika that it was her turn to swim; the breaststroke._

" _Nana, after this relay; we'll swim more together, alright?" [name] spoke as she pushed Nana towards the platform, telling her to get ready._

" _Heh, hai!"_

" _Come on, Mika!" Hana called out as she saw the swimmer in the lane next to theirs catching up to Mika; who just barely made it in time and touched the wall, allowing Nana to start swimming._

" _Let's go, Nana!" [name] cried out and all of a sudden she was ushered to the front;_

" _Come on, [name]!"_

" _Time to get into position!"_

" _Seriously… Nana made the turn first!"_

" _Come on, Nana!"_

" _[NAME]-CHAN, GO!" Nana cried out as she surfaced from the water, being able to see [name]'s starting dive._

" _[name]-chan!" Mika cried out, and Hana stared in awe along with Nana;_

" _She's fast!"_

" _She made the turn already!"_

" _She's coming back!"_

 _And [name] swam freestyle at her fastest pace, enjoying the breakthrough she was going through. She was definitely in a slump before; she just swam for pure leisure. But thanks to the girls she met who shared similar interest, [name] went through a breakthrough. One she will never forget._

" _[name]-chan!" and [name] surfaced from the water, looking at the scoreboard;_

' _Ryoutei Junior High; First Place'_

" _WE WON!"_

"[name]?" and Hana shook [name] roughly by the shoulder, causing her head to bob up and down. [name] then blinked a few times before looking at her childhood friend.

"Time to head home, Nana and Mika are waiting for us at the entrance." Hana spoke again, and [name] nodded; gathering her belongings and soon walked out of the classroom, with Hana following closely behind her.

* * *

The silence between Hana and [name] was never the awkward silence. Hana had gotten used to [name]'s sudden change in personality and behaviour. She used to be the very loud and out-going kind of girl, who will take up any challenges that was thrown to her. But ever since a certain incident; she changed. She became quiet, and hardly speaks. She makes little to zero actions of wanting to socialise. But one thing that didn't change about [name]; was that she still loves swimming. She loves to just let her body float in the water.

"[name]-chan! Hana-chan!" and the duo looked up to see their younger housemates waiting for them. The younger duo then ran up to the older duo, and tackled them in a hug.

"You're both late!" Nana cried out, and Hana smiled softly.

"Sorry about that, [name] here was daydreaming about some stuffs." Hana spoke as she gestured her thumb towards [name].

"Don't blame me…" [name] mumbled out as she made her way out of the school's gate, with a Mika clinging onto her arm.

* * *

" _Hana-chan isn't like that!" Mika cried out as she huddled together with Nana; surrounded by the other swimmers of their swimming club._

" _Tell me, why didn't you want to participate with us in the relay? Why did you choose Hana and [name]!" one of the swimmers yelled out as she roughly pulled Mika away from Nana._

" _Do you know that we lost so badly, because you're not in our team?!" the same swimmer spoke with venom in her voice as she gripped Mika's wrist tightly._

" _That's your problem." A voice was heard, and the swimmer immediately let go of Mika._

" _[name]-chan! Hana-chan!" and Mika immediately grabbed hold of Nana and ran towards the older duo; and hid behind them. Hana then patted their heads as they cried due to the fear that had risen in them._

" _Don't get so high and mighty just because you won the nationals."_

" _I'm not. But clearly it isn't about winning or losing." [name] muttered out as she clenched her fists, and Hana noticed it; patting her on the back to calm her down._

" _I can't fucking stand your attitude!" and [name] was roughly grabbed by the collar and out of defence, she kicked the swimmer in front of her harshly, causing the swimmer to let go of her and stumble. Her foot ended up losing balance, and she fell into the pool, hitting her shoulder hard against the edge of the pool._

" _Kirimi!" and another swimmer dived in to help Kirmi to surface._

" _Are you alright?"_

" _What's going on here?!" the coach yelled out as he made his way towards the chaotic group._

" _[name]-chan hurt Kirimi!"_

" _It hurts…"_

* * *

" _[L/N] [name]; you're officially out of this swimming club." The coach spoke as he stood beside Kirimi, who had her shoulder wrapped up in bandages._

" _W-What…" [name] mumbled out._

" _But!" Mika cried out, and was immediately silenced when Hana covered her mouth._

" _You heard me. Now leave."_

" _Coach, then with all respect. I, Hisamatsu Hana; am quitting from the club as well."_

" _Ishida Mika, is also quitting as well."_

" _Me too; Kagawa Nana."_

* * *

" _I got… Kicked out…" [name] mumbled to herself as she grabbed hold of her belongings in the locker room. All of a sudden she felt a pat on her back, and she couldn't help but let Hana see her face._

" _There, there…"_

" _I'm sorry… But why did you girls quit as well? You girls love swimming!"_

" _But what's the point when you're not there? [name]-chan."_

"[name]-chan! Mother is calling for you!" Mika called out as she stood by the doorway of [name]'s room; where [name] was just lazing in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Eh…" [name] mumbled out as she got out from bed and headed towards where mother was waiting.

"Ah, [name]! Come sit down!" mother called, and [name] quickly took a seat opposite of her in the living room. That's when she noticed a stack of papers that had the title: Transfer; and also a house address.

"We're transferring and moving?" [name] asked as she picked up the stack of papers to take a look at where the girls and her were transferring to; Iwatobi High School.

"Yeap, but this time; I won't be there with you girls though. I have to take care of the younger children in the orphanage; I'm sorry about that, [name]." mother spoke as she handed [name] a small paper that had an address on it.

"But, why? Aren't we doing well here?" [name] asked as she looked at the address; somewhere far from the place that they were currently residing at.

"Etto… A little fight broke out? Heh." Mother chuckled, and [name] could only roll her eyes.

"Mother, you're not a teenager anymore. Stop getting into fights; we need you."

"Hai, hai! Mother will listen to you alright? Now hurry along and tell the others."

"Alright."

"I'm sorry though, [name]. The girls wouldn't listen to me; so…" mother trailed off.

"I know."

* * *

"Eh? Isn't Iwatobi High School where Nanase Haruka is attending?" Mika asked as she took a look at the transfer papers that [name] had handed to them while they sat on the floor in her bedroom.

"Nanase Haruka?" Nana asked as she looked confused.

"The swimmer who supposedly swims free only." Hana spoke with a soft smile on her face. She then turned to look at [name] who was seated on her bed, looking out of the window with a dull look on her face. She shook her head and stood up; heading over to [name] on the bed.

"[name]? Are you alright?" Hana asked, but no response.

"[name]?"

"[L/N] [NAME]!"

"Huh?" [name] responded, and Hana pouted.

"[name]-chan! Let's join the swimming club! I heard that its newly op-." And Mika immediately shut her mouth at the dark aura that [name] was clearly giving out.

"If you want to join, go ahead. It's your choice." [name] snapped out, and walked out of the room.

"S-Sorry…" Mika mumbled out, and Hana patted her on the head lightly; while Nana hugged her.

"[name] will come around soon, don't worry."

* * *

" _I'm never going to swim. If it ends up hurting someone, I'll stop swimming."_


	2. Settling Down

"Hana-chan! How much longer?" Mika whined as she dragged her suitcase up the stairs of the houses in Iwatobi Town. [name] sighed as she grabbed hold of Mika's suitcase, and carried it all the way up to the platform, allowing her to rest in the meantime.

"Etto… It's around here…" Hana mumbled as she looked at the map that was held in her hands.

"Mou, you should have let [name]-chan lead us!" Nana cried out as she leaned against [name].

"Let Hana have a go at it instead." [name] spoke monotonously as she held Nana by her arm.

"Ah, found it!" Hana called out, and the girls gathered at the front gate of their new home.

"Ne, [name]-chan. You should give mother a call to let her know that we're here safe and sound!" Nana spoke as she followed the older duo into the house, with Mika just beside her.

"I'll do that once we've officially settled down." [name] managed to speak out after gritting her teeth together. How badly she wanted to avoid being the one responsible for the other three dorks who were going to live with her then.

" _You must remember! Ensure all the electrical appliances and water is running!"_

" _Yes, mother."_

" _And also, breakfast must be standardised at a certain timing; dinner as well!"_

" _Yes, mother…"_

" _And also, clean up the house and everything. All the workload must be divided equally, no pampering of the younger girls!"_

" _yes…"_

" _And also, remember to call me wh-."_

" _I KNOW, MOTHER!"_

* * *

"Mika, Nana; it's time to wake up. [name]'s about to go on a rampage if we're going to be late on the very first day of school." Hana spoke in her gentle voice as she shook Mika and Nana by the shoulders.

"Five more minutes… Hana-chan…" both of them mumbled out, and Hana could only smile softly.

Mika and Nana were sharing a room; since the both of them were typically the youngest, and there was only three bedrooms. Hana and [name] have their own individual bedrooms.

"[name]'s going to get mad…" Hana whispered out gently, and as if on cue…

.

.

.

"ISHIDA MIKA, KAGAWA NANA! YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW, OR-." [name] yelled, and the two younger sleepy duo immediately shot up from bed with their eyes wide opened.

"H-HAI!"

And Hana could only giggle at how cute the two girls were.

* * *

"Class, we have two new students with us; I'll let them introduce themselves alright? Please state your name, and your hobby as well." The teacher spoke as she smiled at both Hana and [name].

"My name is Hisamatsu Hana! A pleasure to be in the same class as all of you! I love to swim." Hana spoke with much gentleness in her voice, and [name] swore that she saw most of the boys in class getting struck by her charm.

"And the other student?" the teacher spoke with a soft smile on her face, encouraging [name].

"[L/N] [name]." [name] spoke out flatly, and Hana could only chuckle at her dull self.

"Sorry about [name], some stuffs just happened. Oh, and she loves swimming too!" Hana called out cheerfully, and [name] could only sigh and look forward; that's when her dark ocean blue eyes met a pair of droopy green eyes.

"Let's see, ah! Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka, why don't you two show our new students around school?" the teacher called out with a smile; that clearly meant 'if you don't, I'll close down your club'.

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

"[name]-chan! Hana-chan!" Nana called out from her classroom during break as [name] and Hana were walking together with Makoto and Haruka, exploring the campus ground.

"N-N-Nanase H-Haruka!" Mika whisper-yelled, and Nana then noticed the muscular young man with short, straight black hair and blue eyes.

"Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" and the two boys in front of both [name] and Hana then looked up to spot a petite girl with long burgundy hair, tied back in a ponytail running towards them.

"Gou-chan." Makoto spoke out with a soft smile; just like Hana's, and [name] could only gag while Hana lightly elbowed [name] in the ribs and pouting as well; for she clearly knew what [name] was thinking.

"AREN'T THE BOTH OF YOU [L/N] [NAME] AND HISAMATSU HANA?!" Gou yelled, and [name] quickly covered her ears as she looked out of the window in the corridor; leaving Hana to entertain her.

"A-And you are?" Hana gently asked.

"[name]-chan! Hana-chan! It's our break time already, let's go eat!" and Mika latched onto [name]'s arm whereas Nana latched onto Hana's.

"Kyahh, Ishida Mika and Kagawa Nana are here too!" Gou cried out with adoration clearly shown in her eyes.

"G-Gou-chan?" Makoto spoke as he paled slightly at Gou's fangirling antics.

"Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai; did you guys know? These girls won the nationals during their Junior High!"

"It's getting too noisy… Let's go…" [name] mumbled out, and left; with Mika still latched onto her arm and Hana bowing slightly in an apologetic manner to her classmates as well as junior, also with Nana latched onto her arm still as well.

"Etto… Did I do something wrong?" Gou spoke with guilt in her voice.

"I doubt so, Gou-chan." Makoto spoke as he watched the group of girls walking further away from them, and that's when he noticed Haruka was going after them.

"Haru!"

* * *

"Nene, there's this really cute guy in our class!" Mika spoke as she opened the bento which [name] had made for all of them for lunch that day.

"Yeah! He has wavy honey-blond hair and also magenta eyes like you; Hana-chan!" Nana spoke as she too opened her bento.

"That sounds like Hazuki Nagisa, the breaststroke swimmer." Hana spoke as she poked [name]'s sides to get her attention.

"You're right! He even told us that we could call him Nagisa!" Mika giggled as she started to eat her bento.

"Ne, so are there any guys that caught your attention in your class?" Nana asked.

"Etto… Nanase Haruka did catch my attention somehow… His eyes… Just looks like [name]'s." Hana spoke as she turned to look at [name] who had on a disinterested look on her face.

"What about [name]-chan?" Mika asked as she bit into her tamago.

"I don't think [name] is really interested in this topic eh?" Hana spoke as she gave a look towards the younger duo; telling them secretly not to push [name]'s button.

"Y-You're right, Hana-chan!" Nana spoke as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"[name]-chan wouldn't be interested at all." Mika spoke with a pout…

.

.

.

"Tachibana Makoto." [name] mumbled out, and the three girls stopped to stare in shock at [name].

"There you are! [name]-chan, Hana-chan!" the girls heard a voice behind them, and they turned to look at who had called; Tachibana Makoto.

"Mika-chan! Nana-chan!" Nagisa called out as he hopped towards them, and settled himself in between them.

"Hisamatsu-san." Haruka called out as he settled himself beside Hana

"Hana will do." Hana spoke as she smiled softly; that's when Haruka blushed slightly.

"[L/N]-san?" Makoto called out and patted [name] on the shoulder. She then looked up and realised there wasn't much of a space beside her, and she shifted slightly to provide just enough space for Makoto to take a seat.

"Thank you, [L/N]-san." Makoto spoke with a smile.

"[name] will do." [name] mumbled out as she started to eat her food; not realising Makoto was actually smiling at her sudden so called opening up form.

"Alright, [name]-chan!" Makoto called out, and [name] gripped her chopsticks tightly; and kind of stabbed her tamago with it; causing Hana to giggle slightly as [name] honestly really hated it when people added a -chan behind her name.

* * *

"Huh…" [name] mumbled out as she listened to what Hana had said. Apparently Haruka had asked her to join the swimming club; but she told him that she will only join if [name] was there, which then Haruka decided to go on a mission with the other swimming club members; mission101, get [name] to join the swimming club, so that Hana, Mika and Nana will also join them.

"They can try, but I won't…" [name] muttered as she gathered her books, and was about to leave when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"[name]-chan, if you're not there; the girls and I won't bother joining." Hana spoke with a smile, and [name] definitely had an irk mark on her forehead. She sighed and breathed in and out deeply; before mumbling out;

"I don't get how you can always smile."

"Eh?" and [name] walked away leaving Hana to pout slightly.

"[name]-chan! Hana-chan!" and [name] immediately made a dash for the exit; along with Hana who was running behind her, escaping from the people whom [name] clearly didn't want to get caught by.

"Eh? [name]-chan, Hana-chan! Let's go Haru!"

Yeap, Tachibana Makoto; as well as Nanase Haruka.

[name] made a sharp turn towards the staircase, causing Hana to nearly slam into the wall. She then quickly turned and followed [name]'s step; descending down the stairs towards the second floor. She then turned to follow [name] who was running down the hallway…

.

.

.

"Let's go!" [name] called out, and both Mika and Nana started to run along with the older duo.

"Mika-chan? Nana-chan?" Nagisa called out, and then all of a sudden…

.

.

.

"Nagisa!"

"Oh, Mako-chan! Haru-chan!"

"Let's go!"

"Eh?!"

* * *

"Why… Can't… They… Leave… Us… Alone…" [name] thought to herself as she walked beside Makoto who still had on his soft smile; as always. She then turned to look at Hana, who was giving her an apologetic smile. And then she turned to look at the younger girls; who were pouting slightly as they really wanted to head home on their own to sleep.

"You're probably thinking why aren't we leaving you girls alone." Makoto spoke, and [name] flinched slightly.

"How did he know?!" [name] thought to herself.

"If it's about joining the swimming club; I'm clearly not interested." [name] mumbled out as she gripped onto her bag strap tightly.

"N-No, it's not about the swimming club! We genuinely want to be friends with you girls."

"Flirts." [name] muttered out as she made a turn around the corner of the street.

"Eh? This way is where Haru-chan and Mako-chan lives!" Nagisa called out.

"Oh god…" [name] muttered to herself.

* * *

"So this is where you girls stay; you girls are just staying in between Mako-chan's house as well as Haru-chan's house!" Nagisa cried out, and [name] cringe slightly. Sure she had her fair dose of two hyperactive girls who were younger than her; screaming their lungs out whenever something minor happens. She definitely didn't need another being to start her headaches once again.

"[name]-chan! What are we having for dinner?" Mika asked as she latched herself onto [name]'s arm.

"Green curry…" [name] muttered as she was about to make her way through the front gate; when all of a sudden a squeal was heard;

"Mako-chan loves green curry!" Nagisa shouted, and Makoto couldn't help but cover Nagisa's mouth.

"Is there going to be mackerel?" Haru asked all of a sudden and [name] stared at him with a weird look on her face.

"[name] cooks the best mackerel around here." Hana spoke, and [name] immediately glare daggers at her; where Hana just waved it off as if it was nothing; as always.

"There's definitely mackerel, Haruka-senpai!" Mika called out, and Haru started to drool slightly; causing Makoto to quickly smack a tissue at his mouth.

"Why not you boys join us for dinner?" Hana asked with a smile, totally ignoring [name]'s shocked look on her face.

"If it isn't a bother." Makoto spoke, and [name] could only huff as she walked into the house, slamming the door shut.

"Don't worry, [name] actually loves to cook for people." Hana explained.

"Come by at 7pm!" Nana called out and dragged both Hana and Mika into the house, to soothe the anger that has risen in [name].

"Will there be desserts though?" Nagisa asked, and all of a sudden from the window; Mika shouted:

"[name]-chan said it's alright to come over!"

"I DID NOT!"

"AND THERE WILL BE SWEET TREATS TOO!"

"ISHIDA MIKA!"

* * *

"[name]-chan, I just realised something… We don't have any ingredients for dinner, right?" Nana asked as she propped her elbows on her knees, and head resting on the palms of her hands. [name], who was busy looking at a magazine just nodded in response.

"So that's why [name] didn't want the boys to come over." Hana spoke with a soft smile as usual, and [name] nodded at the comment.

"Let's go get some food then! I already texted Nagisa that we'll be going grocery shopping; and he said that he will get the boys to accompany us!" Mika spoke, and [name] immediately hurled the magazine she was reading right at Mika's forehead.

"Ouch!"

"I swear…" [name] muttered as she got up to change her clothes.

"Is [name]-chan mad at me?" Mika asked with a pout.

"Hahaha, not one bit. You know how [name] is; she hardly shows what she feels." Hana spoke as she rubbed Mika's forehead lightly with her thumb.

"But [name]-chan is still the best though!" Nana spoke with admiration, and Hana chuckled.

"Always will be."

* * *

" _Don't get too close to people. Eventually you'll hurt someone."_ [name] thought to herself as she flipped her hair out from her shirt. Her slightly curled at the tip brown locks reached the middle of her back, and she turned slightly to take a look at the back.

"[name]? Are you ready?" Hana called out from behind [name]'s door, and she knocked as well. [name] then grabbed hold of her small bag and took big strides towards the door, opening it slightly; and slipping out through the gap that she had created.

"Even in casual clothing; you still look like a model." Hana commented with a soft smile; and [name] could only roll her eyes at Hana's silly compliment.

Sure [name] had been scouted for model agencies as well as swimming teams; her long slim legs and well-proportioned body was what caught the eyes of the model agencies. Her stamina and perseverance to strive for the best was what caught the swimming teams. [name]'s skin was more on the fair side rather than tan; despite all the swimming she had done. Her dark ocean blue eyes complimented her skin; and boys were always attracted to her.

"Enough… Let's go…" [name] mumbled out as she walked down the stairs, with Hana following her.

"[name]… When will you come back to us?" Hana whispered out, without realising that [name] clearly heard what she had just said. She gripped the railings of the stairs tightly as she made her way down.

" _Tell me, what did I do wrong? Why do people hate me for standing up for my teammates? Why do people blame me for her injury when clearly she was the one who started it? Why do I have to always hold back and give in every single damn time? What reason do I have to actually continue to smile; continue to laugh; continue to show emotions? In the end everybody will hate me, including you too, Hana."_ [name] thought to herself as she sat on the floor at the front door, wearing her shoes; with Hana just in front of her, along with the other two younger duos.

"Yay, shopping with Hana-chan and [name]-chan!" Mika cried out as she hopped out of the front gate, holding Nana's hand as well. [name] could only shake her head at the scene before her, with a soft and small smile on her face; while Hana chuckled at the sight.

* * *

"Mou, where are they?" Mika asked as she looked around.

"Did anybody bring an umbrella?" Hana asked as she looked up at the sky. Dark rain clouds were gathering at almost an instant, and lightning could be seen; thunder could be heard.

"Mika-chan! Nana-chan!" and the four girls turned to look at the voice that had called out the younger duos. There came running were Hazuki Nagisa, Tachibana Makoto and also Nanase Haruka who was clearly being dragged by the arm by Makoto. That's when the girls realised that Nagisa was also dragging someone; a muscular young man with short, dark blue hair and purple eyes wearing red framed glasses.

"Nagisa-kun! I just came back from London, come on!" the man yelled out.

"Hana-chan! [name]-chan!" Nagisa called out as the four boys came to a halt right in front of the girls who were waiting in front of the supermarket.

"Sorry that we're late, [name]-chan! We went to welcome back Rei when Mika had asked us to join you girls on grocery shopping." Makoto explained frantically, and [name] remained unfazed while she raised an eyebrow.

"B-B-Beautiful…" Rei whispered out, and Hana giggled slightly;

"Looks like your charm struck another boy, [name]." Hana whispered into [name]'s ear, and she elbowed Hana hard in the stomach, causing her to gag a little yet laugh.

"Then you shouldn't have come." [name] mumbled out loud enough for the girls to hear; not realising that Makoto had actually heard it.

"N-No, it's alright! We do want to come and help out, since we'll be coming over for dinner!" Makoto explained in a frantic manner once more, and [name] just nodded her head slightly and headed into the supermarket, leaving Makoto with a sad look on his face.

"Don't mind [name]. She used to be out-going and cheerful." Hana spoke with a soft smile as she too, entered the supermarket along with the other two girls; the boys following them as well.

"And I wonder why." Makoto thought to himself, and soon both Nagisa and Rei were bickering with one another, snapping Makoto out of his thoughts as he looked at the scene before them with a soft smile on his face; as always.

* * *

"[name]-chan! Can we get this?" Mika asked as she held out a bag of her favourite potato chips and waved it at [name] who was at the frozen food section looking at the food together with Haruka and Makoto. [name] then turned to look and then she sighed and nodded, causing Mika to squeal in delight as she ran over and dropped the bag of potato chips into the trolley which Makoto was pushing.

"[name]!" and [name] turned to look at the other side where Hana, Nana, Nagisa and Rei were making their way towards where the other four was standing, arms full of vegetables.

"That's a lot…" Haruka commented, and [name] could only shrug her shoulders as the others placed the vegetables into the trolley that was about to be full already.

"Hana…" [name] mumbled out as she took a look at the vegetables that Hana had gotten with the others.

"Yes?" Hana asked as she dropped the last bit of the vegetables that were cradled in her arms.

"Where's the lime leaves?"

"OH RIGHT!" and Hana took off running towards the vegetables section once more; while [name] shook her head as she motioned Mika and Nana to come closer to her.

"Get another trolley, then get whatever you want." [name] spoke with a soft smile on her face, and the younger duos cheered as they ran to get a trolley.

"[name]-chan is the best!"

* * *

"That will be ¥7995.42." the cashier spoke with a sweatdrop as [name]'s eyes widened at the price. She then looked at the amount of things that were in both the trolleys, and she sighed as she got out her wallet and paid the cashier with her hard earned money. She was so sure that 85% of the items that they had bought were definitely not for their daily needs.

"Sorry, [name]. I already spent most of my savings the last time round." Hana spoke as she patted [name] on the shoulder, which [name] then smiled softly as she said;

"It's alright… I'll pay this time round." [name] spoke as she got the receipt from the cashier; a rather long receipt. She then proceeded to gather the bags of items, when all of a sudden before her hand could grab hold of the heavy items; it was snatched almost immediately. She then looked up and then pout slightly as she saw Makoto and the other boys carrying most of the heavy stuffs.

"Let's go?" Makoto spoke, and [name] sighed as she grabbed hold of the smaller bags along with the other girls as well.

* * *

"It's drizzling already." Hana spoke as she placed her hand out, palm facing upwards to really check whether were there any water droplets dripping down.

"Let's walk faster then." Haruka spoke, and the whole group of Iwatobi Highschoolers walked faster…

.

.

.

"START RUNNING!"

A heavy downpour came, and [name] quickly ran ahead of the group with Makoto beside her while the others were having some sort of difficult catching up with [name]'s fast pace. That is until…

.

.

.

"[name]! Mika fell down!" and [name] immediately stopped and turned to take a look behind, and there on the wet ground was where Mika was kneeling on, her knees slightly scrapped. [name] quickly pushed the bags that she was carrying into Makoto's arms and shouted;

"Keep running!" as she ran towards where Mika was, and Nagisa was beside her.

"Hazuki-san, catch up with the others first." And Nagisa reluctantly started to jog up to where the others were, under a shelter.

"Mika." [name] called out, and Mika looked up from her bloodied knees. She then spotted [name] squatting down slightly; back facing her, and Mika automatically wrapped her arms around [name]'s neck and [name] stood up; Mika then wrapped her legs around [name]'s waist, where [name]s hands supported her at the thigh.

"Hold on tight." [name] mumbled, and Mika's hold went tighter. [name] then started to run towards the shelter as well.

* * *

"Here, [name]-chan said that you all should shower first before catching a cold." Nana spoke as she set down a few sets of dried clothes onto the coffee table.

"Thank you, Nana-chan." Nagisa spoke as he got up and gathered a set of clothes.

"Don't worry, they're boys' clothes. They belong to Sou-nii." Nana explained.

"Sou-nii?" Rei asked, and all of a sudden a yell was heard;

"HISAMATSU HANA!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT, YOU LOOK SEXY!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, LESBIAN?!"

"What happened?" Mika asked as she slowly walked into the kitchen with a towel around her shoulder indication that she had showered finish; and bandages wrapped around her knees.

"[name] here didn't want to shower yet; and here she is, looking sexy as hell. I couldn't help but pull her bra strap though." Hana teased, and [name] whacked her hard on the head.

"Hana-chan, you always do pervertic things to [name]-chan." Mika giggled out, and [name] glared at Hana with her dark ocean blue eyes muttering out the word;

"Pervert…"

"H-Hey!"

"Etto… Sorry to bother… But is it alright if five of our friends come over as well?" Makoto asked as he faced his back towards the girls who were bickering.

"Sure!" Mika exclaimed before [name] could protest.

"Mika…"

* * *

 ***Ding Dong***

"Ah, that must be Rin-chan and the others!" Nagisa called out as he went to get the door. [name] and the girls then peeked out from the kitchen as four boys and Gou entered the house. But what caught the girls' attention was a tall, muscular young man with short, dark brown hair and droopy teal eyes.

"So… Where are the new girls?" a muscular young man with semi-long, maroon colored hair, red eyes and shark-like teeth spoke.

"Those clothes… Look so familiar…" the man with teal eyes spoke; and [name]'s eyes widened. She opened her mouth slightly but no words came out, and the younger duos beat her to it.

"SO-NII!"

"Eh? Mika?! Nana?!" Sosuke exclaimed with surprise, and then he noticed both Hana and [name] as well.

"So-nii!" the younger duos exclaimed as they ran towards Sosuke and engulf him in a tight hug from both side.

"It's been a long time." Sosuke spoke as he patted the girls head.

* * *

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, captain of Samezuka Academy's swimming team as well as Gou's older brother." the maroon colored hair man spoke.

"I-I-I'm Nitori Aiichirō." A light blue eyes, and short grey hair with short, straight bangs boy spoke.

"Mikoshiba Momotarō! My hobby is hunting for stag beetles; my favourite food is friend eggs; and my favourite kind of spa-." a red hair boy which was in a messy and straighter fashion and with eyes that are golden yellow and he has a healthy slight tan complexion spoke, but was immediately cut off when Sosuke slapped his hand over his mouth.

"So-nii! Why didn't you visit us anymore after the Nationals?" Nana asked as she handed out cups of hot tea to the guests.

"Things happened, Nana. How has things been going for you girls?" Sosuke asked as he grabbed hold of the cup from Nana's hand, while Mika wrapped her arms around his neck as usual. He then looked at Hana, and Hana could only smile softly.

"How come you know each other?" Makoto asked as he looked up from where he was sitting.

"Sosuke used to live in our area back then, and he would always come and visit us at our orphanage." Hana spoke with a soft smile, and Sosuke nodded.

"He was the one who taught Nana how to swim faster with the butterfly." Hana explained more, and Nana soon latch herself onto Sosuke as well.

"And So-nii was the best nii-chan ever. He always brought us food to eat!" Nana spoke as she giggled when Sosuke tickled her sides. He then stopped and looked at Hana with soft eyes and spoke;

"You've grown up well, Hana."

"I wouldn't say that. [name] grew up well as well…" but there was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Sosuke definitely noticed it.

"Dinner is ready." [name] spoke out, and almost instantly everybody gathered into the dining room.

* * *

"Oi, [name]. You're not eating much." Sosuke called out, and [name] stopped chewing her food and looked down at her rice bowl.

"Come on, eat some more." Makoto spoke as he grabbed some mackerel from the plate in front of them and placed it into her rice bowl. [name] just nodded slightly as she continued to take small bites out of her food.

"Has she been eating like this?" Sosuke whispered to Hana, who nodded in response.

"I'm done." [name] mumbled out as she stood up and grabbed hold of her own bowl and chopstick; proceeding back into the kitchen to clear the mess up.

"Eh? [name]-chan! Mou, she didn't even eat ¼ of her rice." Mika spoke with a pout.

"Sosuke." Hana called out as she stood up from her seat and walked out towards the living room; telling Sosuke to follow her as well.

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sosuke yelled, and Hana immediately hushed him.

"Not so loud!"

"But, what the hell? Really? And [name] has been like this ever since that day?!"

"Yeah…"

"Dammit! I should have been there!"

"Sosuke…"

"I'm going to go talk to her."

"No don't!"

"Why not?!"

"[name]… Needs to find another reason to continue."

"You know what…"

* * *

"[name]-chan, we're heading home already. Thank you for the delicious dinner today, and I'm sorry if we somehow barge in unexpectedly on the very first day we have met! I hope we'll be great friends!" – Tachibana Makoto.

[name] then peeled off the small post-it-note from the fridge and folded it nicely before tucking it away into her pocket. She sighed as she walked up the stairs and headed back to her room; locking the door in the process. She leaned against the door, and soon her body slid down as she pulled her knees to herself and tucked her head into it.

"I hate what I'm feeling…"


	3. Recruitment

"Recruitment day?" [name] asked as she ruffled her hair with her towel while sitting on the sofa with the other girls in the living room.

"Yeap! Nagisa said that the swimming club is extremely busy with preparations for recruitment; that's why they can't spend much time with us!" Mika explained, and Hana stretched slightly and laid her head onto [name]'s lap.

"I see." [name] spoke with disinterest clearly shown on her face.

"Maybe we should pay them a visit, right [name]? After all, we're all friends." Hana spoke, and [name] immediately pinched Hana's cheeks hard.

"That's a yes!"

* * *

"Are you serious?" [name] spoke as she sat on her bed; apparently Nana had informed her that she needs to bring her swimsuit in order to enter the area where the swimming club was hosting their recruitment booth; apparently they're having a swimming café.

"Yes! And it's been an extremely long time eve-."

"No."

"Eh?"

"NO!"

"MOU, [NAME]-CHAN!"

"URGH."

"What's the ruckus about?" Mika asked as she entered the room along with Hana as well.

"[name]-chan doesn't want to go! Because she needs to wear a swimsuit!"

"Ah. [name], come on; we're not asking you to swim." Hana tried to convince [name]; and the three girls then looked at her with puppy dog eyes… Which [name] clearly honestly couldn't resist at all.

.

.

.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"BUT ONLY THIS ONE TIME!"

* * *

"So classes are cancelled today?" Mika asked one of her classmates; which he nodded in response with a blush on his face. Mika then thanked him energetically before turning on her heels and running towards where the other three girls stood waiting for her.

"Classes are cancelled, so we're free to roam about." Mika explained.

"I'm hungry, let's go to the swimming club first then!" Nana exclaimed, and immediately [name] turned to leave when all of a sudden she was grabbed by both arms. She then took a look back and realised that Nana and Hana had grabbed onto her, and now she's being dragged all the way towards the swimming pool.

"LET GO OF ME!"

* * *

"[name]-chan! Hana-chan!" Makoto called out in surprise as he stood at the entrance of the booth, clad in only his swimsuit as well as a bow around his neck. [name] was staring at his body the entire time, and Makoto definitely noticed it as his ears turned red from embarrassment.

"I hope you girls brought your swimsuit." Makoto spoke in a frantic manner, and the girls nodded except for [name], who was reluctantly being pushed through the entrance of the booth.

"Head over to the locker room which is that way." Haruka mumbled out, and the girls immediately made their way into the swimming club; while Hana winked at Haruka, causing him to blush slightly.

* * *

"Oh god, [name]! You still fit perfectly in your middle school's swimsuit!" Hana cried out as she saw [name] coming out from the changing room, wearing her one-piece swimsuit that had blue designs on the sides of it.

"Not really. It's kind of tight." [name] mumbled out as she headed over to where the other girls were waiting for her; clad in their own swimsuit.

"Come on, the boys are waiting!" Nana cried out, and she ushered [name] out of the door of the locker room.

The girls soon made their way up the stairs towards where the swimming pool was; and [name] immediately came to a halt as she watched the scene right before her. Makoto and Haruka were surrounded by a huge group of girls; who clearly aren't from their school. One of the girl just seems so familiar to [name].

"Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" Nana called out, and immediately the two boys turned to look at Nana who had called them. Makoto eyes soon then travelled towards [name], who was busy tying her hair up into a pony tail; looking sexy as hell.

"Makoto is checking you out." Hana whispered, and [name] immediately shot her view up; causing Makoto to quickly look towards the other side.

"[name]?" [name] then looked towards the group of girls as someone had called her name. She then narrowed her eyes slightly; and then it widened out in surprise… A girl with dark green wavy hair was seen making her way towards where [name] and the others were standing…

.

.

.

"Kirimi…"

* * *

"Ah, so the losers ended up transferring school and not even joining the swimming club?" Kirimi taunted, and the girls held back [name] for they knew that she was about to blow a fuse any moment now. How she hated Kirimi; the way she taunted her after she got kicked out from the swimming club.

"Oh right, I forgot. Who will accept someone who got kicked out from the swimming club? After all, you're just an extremely violent girl." Kirimi spoke with venom clearly in her voice.

"That's not the right way to talk to [name]-chan!" Nana yell back, causing Kirimi to gape in shock.

"Yeah, and we clearly know that you're the one who started that little brawl back then!" Mika yelled as well. [name] then quickly placed her hands on both their shoulders and shoved them backwards, behind her and Hana.

"Whatever, she isn't capable of winning anymore. She can't ev-."

"Take that back."

"Eh?"

"I SAID TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BITCH. HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS ABOUT [NAME]!?" Hana yelled, and even [name] stared in shock at Hana's sudden outburst.

"Make me." Kirimi smirked.

"Why not Kirimi and [name] have a race instead of bickering here." One of the girls from Kirimi's group called out, which the other girls clearly had no recognition of her.

"Not interested." [name] mumbled out as she walked past Kirimi and her group.

"Oh right, she's a coward. She doesn't dare to take up challenges." Kirimi added, and smirked as well as she noticed [name] stopping in her steps.

"Then I'll take [name]'s place then. What are we swimming then?" Hana spoke with anger in her voice.

"Backstroke." Kirimi added.

"Hana, back off. This is my race." [name] spoke as she made her way back to the front of her own group.

"If I win, you'll have to kneel before me and apologise for causing me to injure my shoulder." Kirimi spoke with a glint in her eyes.

"Whatever." [name] replied, totally not interested in the reward.

"Kicked out from a swimming club?" Haruka whispered.

"What's going on here?" Makoto asked out just loud enough for Haruka to hear, which Haruka just shrugged his shoulders at.

* * *

"Nene! I heard [name]-chan is swimming!" Nagisa called as he dragged Rei towards the starting line of the swimming pool; with Rin and Sosuke just behind them. Apparently the Iwatobi Swimming Club had invited Rin and Sosuke to come attend the recruitment day and also have a tour around the high school.

"[name]!?" Sosuke yelled, and [name] simply ignored him as she got ready in the water, holding onto the bars and lifting herself up; together with Kirimi as well.

"So-nii!" Nana cried out, and Sosuke immediately made his way towards where Nana, Mika and Hana were standing at; rooting for [name]. Makoto hesitantly stood by the side of the starting line to give the signal go for the start of the race.

"Swimmers, get ready!" and [name] and Kirimi pulled themselves up.

"Go!" and [name] and Kirimi immediately kicked off.

"[name]'s kick was powerful!" Hana called out.

"Kirimi-san!"

"[name]-chan!"

"Isn't [name] specialised in freestyle?" Sosuke asked as he sat down beside Rin and the other girls.

"Sosuke, you totally forgot didn't you? [name] is specialised in all styles." Hana spoke out with admiration as she looked at the race before her.

"[name]-chan made the first turn!" Mika called out, and the girls started to cheer.

"[L/N]-san is pretty fast. The gap between her and Kirimi-san is getting wider!" one of the girls pointed out.

*SLAM*

"[name] won!" Makoto called out, and [name] immediately removed the swimming cap and goggles, shaking the water away from her hair. She then spotted a hand outstretched towards her, and she looked up to realise that Rei was holding a hand out for her. She reluctantly grabbed hold of his hand, and allowed him to pull her out of the water.

"[name]-chan! You swam so beautifully!" Mika cried out as she ran over and hugged [name].

"What was her time, Makoto?" Hana asked as she came up, and Makoto stared at her with his mouth open in shock.

"50.36 seconds…" Makoto mumbled out and Hana's eyes widened in surprise; she then turned to look at [name] who gave her a confused look through the towel that was draped over her head.

"[NAME], YOU BROKE YOUR OWN RECORD BY 3.15 SECONDS!"

[name] just stared at her without any interested, and all of a sudden she was roughly grabbed by the shoulder and slammed into the fence. Everybody soon dropped what they were doing and looked at what was going on;

"WHY?!" Kirimi shouted with tears in her eyes.

"Why can't I win you…"

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Hana asked as she walked beside [name] down the street towards their house. [name] just held her face with her hand, cupping the now bruised cheek as it swelled up.

"Not as much as before." [name] mumbled out.

"You're lucky that Sosuke was there." Hana spoke once more.

"I guess so…"

" _Why can't I win…" Kirimi cried out, and [name] grabbed hold of her shoulder in a gentle manner, only to be slapped hard across the face by one of Kirimi's girls. [name] was then roughly grabbed by the shoulder and was shoved about within the group; despite her own girls trying to break up the fight. That is until Sosuke stepped in and shielded [name] from any more harm._

" _Back off."_

"I can't be bothered anyway." [name] mumbled out as she entered the front door of their house.

"Where's Nana and Mika anyway?" [name] asked as she removed her shoes and set foot onto the indoor floor.

"Out with the boys. Apparently they're planning something." Hana responded with a soft smile on her face.

"Whatever. I don't feel like seeing anybody right now." [name] mumbled as she headed for a shower.

* * *

[name] sat on her bed with her towel draped over her head. She sighed as she remembered about the incident that had happened earlier on; and she was glad that she had locked her room door. Because currently there were a mad boy who was trying to break in; Yamazaki Sosuke.

"[L/N] [NAME], OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Sosuke yelled from outside of her room, but [name] made no movements of proceeding to her door to unlock it. She then got up and headed over towards her room's balcony and stood outside in the night air; looking up at the full moon above her.

"Sosuke, she did say she didn't want to see anybody." [name] heard Hana explaining, and she smiled softly as she could imagine Hana with her usual gentle smile, trying to get the enraged Sosuke to calm down.

"But what if she does something stupid?!" and [name]'s eyes immediately widened at Sosuke's comment. Was she about to do something stupid? That's when [name] realised that she was sitting on the railings of her balcony; and she quickly got off from there, a little shaken from the fact that she could have lost her hold and fall down.

"What's wrong with me?"

* * *

"[name]-chan still isn't going to come out?" Nagisa asked as he sat at the table where dinner was being held. Mika and Nana had just come out from the kitchen with the last few dishes in their hands, and they set it upon the table; it was all of [name]'s favourite food.

"Not anytime soon, Nagisa." Hana spoke with her usual gentle smile; but one could tell that it was a smile filled with both sadness and worry.

"[name]… Reminds me of the old me." Haruka mumbled as he took a seat beside Makoto.

"What was the old Haruka-senpai like?" Nana asked as she handed out the bowls of rice to the guests.

"Haruka-senpai is a strong and quiet person who loves water. He is a taciturn and reserved individual. He doesn't express much of his emotions to others." Rei spoke as he gave a smug look which Mika gagged at.

"He stopped swimming competitively when he realised he had hurt Rin when he won him in a race when they were younger." Makoto added on, and Rin nodded in agreement.

"How was [name] back then? Before all these happened." Rin asked as he leaned forward slightly; showing that he was rather interested in knowing [name] fully before trying to help her friends out with her problematic self.

"Ever since [name] had joined us at the orphanage and attended school with us; we couldn't be happier. She was always smiling, laughing; kind and considerate. She was like a happypill; bringing around all the happy vibes with her." Hana spoke with a genuine smile as she remembered how [name] was like back then.

"[name]-chan always protected us from being bullied. Because back then, Nana and I are considered too tall for that grade; and people always taunt us, calling us giants and all. [name]-chan will then make us our favourite food so that we will cheer up; and then she will give the bullies some warnings about bullying us!" Mika added on as she giggled at how overprotective [name] was when it comes to the girls.

"[name]-chan always sacrifices her happiness and freedom. She loves swimming, all of us knew that. But the reason why she swam was because of her friends. Us, the ones she met in junior high as well. She was actually extremely reluctant when we asked her to participate with us in the relay for the competition back in junior high; but she ended up having loads of fun." Nana spoke softly, but loud enough for the whole table to hear.

"The [name] I knew back then, was all that they had said. She's the girl with all smiles and laughter; always looking out for others but not herself." Sosuke chipped in, and Hana patted him on the shoulder lightly.

"Then why did she stop all of a sudden?" Rin whispered-asked.

"I don't think [name]-chan will like it if we speak about that incident…" Mika mumbled out.

"Don't you think it's a little rude to talk about someone's past without their consent?" a cold voice was heard, and the whole table turned to look at who had just spoken.

"[name]-chan! You came out!" Mika cried out as she ran towards [name] and hugged her tightly.

"Come join us for dinner, [name]." Hana spoke with a soft smile as she made her way towards where [name] was standing.

"[name]-chan! Come on!" Nana called out as she started to pull her towards the table with Mika's help.

"Let go of me." [name] muttered out, and the three girls stopped in their tracks.

"[name]?" Hana mumbled out.

"I'm not going to join you all for dinner. Enjoy." [name] muttered as she got out of the younger duos grasp and made her way towards the house's main entrance, slipping on her shoes; she then opened the front door and exited the house, slamming the door shut in the process.

Hana sighed as she turned to look at Mika and Nana, giving them a reassuring smile and ushered them back into the dining room. Hana then smiled at the others before settling herself down back into her seat.

"Let's eat. [name] won't be coming back anytime soon." Hana mumbled out, tears threatening to fall.

"[name]-chan hates it when we talk about her past…" Mika mumbled to herself.

"Hey, where's Mako-chan?!" Nagisa asked.

* * *

"[NAME]-CHAN! WAIT UP!" Makoto yelled out as he tried to catch up to [name] who was jogging down the street in the nightlight. [name] clenched her fists tightly and quickly made a sharp turn, being able to lose Makoto as she continued to jog down the street. Soon she heard ocean waves crashing, and that's when she realised she was standing right in front of the beach.

"People should know when to keep their distance from me…" [name] mumbled to herself as she got her shoes off so that sand wouldn't get caught in them. She then started to walk barefooted towards the sea; embracing the salty sea breeze that was greeting her and blowing her hair backwards.

She then found a dry spot where she wouldn't get wet, but close to the sea; and settled herself down there. She sighed as she placed her shoes by the side of her and wrapped her arms around her knees as she realised it was rather cold; and she didn't bring her jacket out. She then looked up towards the night sky that was full of stars, and sighed; mumbling to herself.

" _If I swim and it hurts someone; what's the point?"_

"[name]-chan?"

"Stop adding a chan behind my name, it makes it sound too girly." [name] snapped back, knowing exactly who it was that had called her; Tachibana Makoto.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know that. Mind if I join you?" Makoto asked with a soft smile.

"You're just like Hana." [name] muttered out as Makoto took a seat beside her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Bad."

"EH?!"

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be having dinner with the others?" [name] asked.

"It doesn't feel right without you there though. Hana-chan and the others looked extremely sad." Makoto spoke, and [name] clenched her fists tightly as she heard the very last part.

"I see."

"You don't have to put up a strong front though." Makoto continued, and [name] immediately looked up at him with a confused look.

"The moment I saw you; your eyes reminded me of how Haru was back then. You don't have to put up a strong front just because you've hurt someone by winning." Makoto continued, and [name]'s hand shook with some sort of anger she can't describe.

"Winning isn't everything. And you don't have to give up on swimming just because someone is hurt by you winning." And all of a sudden Makoto was pushed down roughly; and [name] straddled herself on his hips.

"[name]? What a-." and Makoto stopped as he saw the look in [name]'s eyes; tears were about to fall, and her arms shook.

"You don't know how it feels like to be guilty about causing a fellow swimmer being unable to participate in swimming activities for three months. You don't know how it feels like to live up to everybody's expectation of you just because you won the nationals. You don't know how badly I just want to disappear from this world so that people will be happy, so that people won't look down on themselves. It hurts so much. I caused her to be hospitalised. I caused her to have a fractured shoulder. I CAUSED HER TO BE UNABLE TO SWIM AT HER UTMOST BEST!" [name] cried out the last part as tears fell from eyes, dropping onto Makoto's face. And Makoto assumed that the 'her' which [name] had mentioned was Kirimi; the girl from earlier on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you went through." Makoto spoke as he lifted his hands and wiped away the tears from [name]'s face.

"Don't… Tell anybody… Please…" he heard [name] mumbled out the last part as he brought her in for a tight hug. He then rubbed her back trying to soothe her sobs, and soon she went all quiet. Makoto then took a look at her face, and smiled softly; she had fallen asleep. He then stood up and carried her bridal style; grabbing hold of her shoes and making his way back to her house; where the others were definitely worried about him and her.

"Don't worry. I won't." Makoto whispered to himself.

And from that very moment, [name] had opened up to someone whom she clearly thought that she will never open up. [name] had let someone whom she barely knows for a week to know her weakness. But [name], definitely felt better.


	4. School Festival

"School festival?"

"Yes, and everybody must participate. Please decide on something that a class can do together." The teacher spoke and eyed [name] who was about to get off from her seat to walk off; for he clearly knew [name] hated to mix around in such events.

"And the student-in-charge will be…" the teacher trailed off as [name] stood up from her seat and was walking away when all of a sudden she was grabbed by Makoto by the wrist, stopping her from leaving too far away from her seat. [name] then looked at him, or rather glared at him; but Makoto could only smile as he tugged her lightly backwards…

"[l/n] [name]." the teacher called out.

"HUH?!" [name] immediately gape out in shock as she realised she was chosen to be the leader for the event that her class was planning.

"You'll be in-charge of this event."

"No shit…" [name] muttered to herself and plop herself back into her seat and stared out of the window.

"Now for the assistant…" the teacher mumbled out, and [name] immediately shot her hand up; causing the teacher to stare in shock; or rather her whole class stare at her in shock.

"I nominate Tachibana Makoto."

"EH?! WHY ME!" Makoto cried out, and [name] shot him a look; it clearly definitely said 'because I was able to escape from this position by you just had to grab onto me and make me get caught you asshole'.

"Hai… hai…"

"The both of you make your way to the front then, you'll have to start planning this very minute!"

"Pushy old man." [name] muttered as she made her way to the front with Makoto following her behind.

"Anybody has any ideas they would like to voice out?" [name] called out…

.

.

.

No response.

[name] gritted her teeth slightly, and Makoto placed a hand on her shoulder; giving it a little squeeze. Then all of a sudden a hand was raised, and [name] smiled at her best friend; Hisamatsu Hana.

"Etto… How about a swimming café li-."

"Rejected." [name] spoke out flatly.

"MOU, [NAME]!"

"Other ideas?" [name] called out, purposely ignoring Hana's pout. Hana then smiled softly as she noticed [name] was smiling a little more than usual.

"Mackerel café."

"NANASE HARUKA!"

"Haru! Not everybody loves to eat mackerel everyday!"

"Since everybody is on the idea of a café; why not we make something like a maid café?" one of the student spoke out, and [name] nodded at the idea.

"But if we really want to attract people…" another student spoke out, and [name]'s eyes immediately shot wide opened. She then slammed her fist into the palm of her other hand and cried out;

"I GOT IT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" the class then waited for [name] to continue.

"Since Makoto is the male leader; let's decide. I propose that the boys as well will have to wear maid outfits too." [name] spoke with a smirk, and everybody gaped at the scene. The girls in the class started to shout out their agreement; whereas the boys were praying hard that [name] will change her mind.

"W-What?! No way!" Makoto cried out.

"That sounds like a good idea." The teacher called out from the back, and [name] whispered something into Makoto's ear. Makoto then nodded and looked at the teacher with an apologetic look.

"Sensei… If I lose at the game of flip the coin; you will have to wear a maid outfit with the boys as well…" Makoto spoke, and the teacher immediately gasped.

"TACHIBANA MAKOTO, YOU BETTER WIN!"

"Heads or tails?" [name] asked.

"Heads."

"Alright then, I take tails." And [name] flipped the coin, and caught it by smacking it down onto the back of her hand. She then revealed it…

.

.

.

"TIME TO FIND MAID OUTFITS BOYS!"

"YES! THE BOYS ARE GOING TO BE SO CUTE!"

"MAKOTO!"

"Alright, moving on! Since we have the same amount of girls and boys in the class; let's do the pairing system instead. Since it's highly impossible for one maid to take care of so many tables at once. So I'll write down every girls name and drop it into this box here; while Makoto will write every boys name and drop it into another box; then we'll pull it out and that forms a pair!" [name] explained.

"I've never seen [name] so enthusiastic in such things before." Hana whispered to Haruka; who nodded in response and then he spoke something that Hana definitely didn't think about; and so did [name].

"This means [name] will be wearing a maid outfit…

"Eh?" Hana responded, and it soon dawn upon her realisation as she listened to the pairs that were being made…

.

.

.

"Nanase Haruka and Hisamatsu Hana." Makoto called out, and Hana hi-fived with Haruka.

"Anybody else whose name isn't called, or doesn't have a partner?" [name] asked the class, but everybody said that they had a partner.

"Which means… I'm partnering with you." [name] mumbled out reluctantly as she got out the last piece of paper that had her name on it, while Makoto did the same thing.

"[name]!" Hana called out, and [name] turned to look at her.

"YOU'RE WEARING A MAID OUTFIT WITH US TOO!"

.

.

.

"I dug my own grave…" [name] mumbled, and Makoto could only ruffle her hair.

* * *

"Anybody wants to propose the menu for the maid café?" Makoto asked with a gentle smile while [name] stood by the chalkboard; ready to write down whatever suggestions were being thrown at them.

"For mains; why not we serve them sandwiches, curry rice and omurice?" one of the girls spoke out as she raised her hands. [name] nodded and started to scribble with the chalk onto the chalkboard.

"That settles it, then what about drinks and desserts?" [name] asked.

"How about coffee, tea as well as soft drinks? And then a special milkshake as well?" another student from the class voiced out, and [name] wrote it down on the chalkboard.

"Let's split the class into a few groups then. The food and beverage group, the design of the café layout, and then another group to get the outfits." [name] spoke, and almost immediately the class split into 3 groups.

"[name], which group are you going to join?" Makoto asked, and [name] thought about it.

"The design group."

"Ah, me too!"

* * *

"[l/n]-san! You're very good at art!"

"[name] will do. Really? Thank you for your compliment."

"[name]! I'm done with this, could you help me with hanging it up?"

"Sure!" and [name] placed her paintbrush down carefully as she made her way towards where one of the students was carrying a banner. She then grabbed hold of one end of the banner, and stood up on the ladder; unknowingly to her that it was unstable as one of the legs was on the top of a stack of some crushed up papers.

"A little higher, [name]!"

"Like this?"

"A little more!"

"Like this?"

"Yes!"

And almost instantly after [name] had hooked the banner up, she lost her balance as the ladder swayed to the side too much. She fell off from the ladder, shutting her eyes tight as she waited for the hard impact of the ground; but surprisingly she landed on something hard, yet comforting. She then opened her eyes, and her face turned beet red as she saw Makoto had caught her from falling.

"Kyahh, I ship them!"

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked with his gentle voice, and [name] could only nod as he set her down onto her feet. He then patted her head and shifted the ladder away so that it will be safer to be around the area.

"WE'RE BACK!" Hana called out as she flung the classroom door open. [name] cringe slightly at the amount of bags that her classmates were carrying into the room.

"Oh right, while we were shopping; we thought that it is best to have at least one of the male student to wear a butler outfit. And we thought that hey, why not Mako-chan?" and Hana pulled out a white butler uniform from one of the bag and handed it to Makoto.

"Go and change!" and he was ushered out of the classroom.

"[name]! This is yours, go and change; see if it will fit!" and Hana handed her a bag.

* * *

[name] hesitantly made her way down the hallway in her white maid outfit. It fitted her nicely, and she was amazed that she could pull it off. But it was a little on the short side since her legs were a little longer. She tried her best to ignore the looks that every student was giving her in the hallway; most of them giving her compliments on how well she looked; but minority of them were just whistling at her and giving her the thumbs up.

She finally made her way towards her classroom, and she stood outside of the door.

"Where's [name]?"

"Kyahh, Makoto you look so charming!"

"Heh, really? Thank you!"

And [name] hesitantly slide opened the classroom door, causing everybody in the classroom to stop what they were doing. Everybody got stunned at how [name] looked. The sleeves of her maid outfit were connected somewhere after her shoulder; making it seem like an off-shoulder top, and her skirt reached just in the middle of her thighs.

"[n-n-n-name] looks so pretty!"

And the compliments started to flood in.

[name] was then ushered towards the side of Makoto, who had on an extremely red face as he was baffled by the sight of [name].

"I-I must look weird…" [name] mumbled.

"N-Not at all! You look stunning…" Makoto mumbled back, and [name] blushed.

"Come on, let's practice! Tomorrow is the day!"

* * *

"Welcome back mas-." And [name] stopped in the middle of her sentence as she stared in shock at the boys in front of her; Matsuoka Rin, Yamazaki Sōsuke, Mikoshiba Momotarō, Nitori Aiichirō and a tall, muscular young man with short, slicked back, tousled, bright red hair and golden eyes; who looked like an older version of Momo.

"KYAHH, [NAME]-SAN IS IN A MAID OUTFIT!" Momo cried out as he lunged himself forward, to only get pulled back harshly by Sosuke.

"Now I know why you didn't want me to attend the school festival." Sosuke commented as he looked at [name] from top to bottom.

"You're kinda cute!" the older version of Momo spoke up, and [name] stared at him in confusion.

"Ah, [name]! Sorry I took so long! Eh? Rin?! You came!" Makoto called out, and [name] immediately punched Makoto on his shoulder.

"Ow!"

"So you were the one who told them to come!"

"Hehe, sorry. And look, the former captain of Samezuka swimming team is here; Mikoshiba Seijuro."

"HARUKA-SENPAI IS WEARING A MAID OUTFIT!" Momo shouted all of a sudden, and Haru flinched as he tried to run towards the back room, only to be caught quickly by Rin; who smirked.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

"Eh, why not you try talk to her? She looks so darn cute!"

"You try to talk to her!"

"I heard she won the nationals for swimming during Junior High!"

"She looks so cute!"

"I'll fuck her any day."

And the conversation soon stopped between the guys as Makoto cleared his throat and smiled sweetly at them as he set their drinks onto the table in a harsh manner.

"I will appreciate if you don't have such thoughts about my partner." Makoto spoke, and then left to stand beside [name]. He then removed his blazer and draped it over her body; causing [name] to look at him with a confused look.

"I'm not cold."

"People are looking at you in the different way."

"Oh."

"Haruka-senpai! You look so cute in that!"

"Shut up…"

"He's right, Haru. You do look cute." Rin teased.

"Dammit…"

"Ah, ah, ah. Haru-chan, you're not supposed to be cursing." Hana spoke as she set down the drinks for their guests before them.

"Can all the girls please gather to the front of the stage!" and [name] took her cue as she handed Makoto back his blazer, and joined Hana at the front of the stage.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen! Today, on our lovely lovely maid-café event; we will have our lovely female maids to play draw the straw; and the one with the shortest straw will have to do a performance for us! Please look forward to it!"

And the girls drew the straw…

.

.

.

"AND OUR LUCKY WINNER IS…"

.

.

.

"OUR LOVELY MANAGER, [L/N] [NAME]!"

And [name] stared in shock at the straw in her hands. She clenched her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth; which Hana then just patted her on the headed, causing her to pout instead. She was then dragged onto the stage.

"I've heard from our Hana-chan that [name]-chan was once scouted for modelling! Why not we let [name]-chan showcase some of her talents?" and the crowd applauded as Makoto made his way towards the front to get a better look along with the other boys. [name] immediately glared daggers at Hana who just waved it off lightly.

"Music please! Let's have a wild style!"

My racing, sleep chasing  
These flashing lights and they gone  
Keep testing my patience  
I always get what I want  
Sleep dreaming, still faded  
We wrestle dusk until dawn  
No question, I'm waiting, let's keep this gone

And [name] did a sexy pose, causing Seijuro to have an immediate nosebleed.

Once you close your eyes, eyes  
Running down your thighs, thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
I, I got you begging for more  
Than just a dream, dream  
Silhouetted screams, screams  
Hop on top of me, set you free  
I just need to know

Makoto was staring at all the poses that [name] had did, she looked so natural then; and unknowingly to him he was drooling slightly. Which Hana noticed and giggled as she handed him a tissue for him to clean up.

Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
Dreaming, got you screaming  
Heavy breathing, knock you on your back  
Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
I got you feeling like the insomniac

"Woah, [name]-chan is a total natural! Look at those poses. Especially that lifting arching her back pose!" one of [name]'s classmate commented, and the ones around him nodded in agreement.

So restless, so jaded  
With just a touch, you let go  
This movie, X-rated  
Sit back and watch you unfold  
Just let me demonstrate it  
Elevating, no control  
Don't question, I'm waiting  
Let's keep this going

[name] then laid on the floor of the stage; flat on her stomach, and she kicked her legs up like a kid; head being held by her hands; and elbows supporting her. She then gave a wink, and almost in a instance she heard someone fainting.

Once you close your eyes, eyes  
Running down your thighs, thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
I, I got you begging for more  
Than just a dream, dream  
Silhouetted screams, screams  
Hop on top of me, set you free  
I just need to know

"Kyah! [name]-chan is modelling!" Nana called out as she pulled Mika towards the front of the stage. The duo then met up with Hana; and they waved at [name] who winked back in response.

Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
Dreaming, got you screaming  
Heavy breathing, knock you on your back  
Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
I got you feeling like the insomniac

[name] then swept her hair back, her hand holding it in place as she lifted up her other arm and bit her sleeve in a playful manner.

Addicted to your teasing, the guillotine, headless  
Vis-à-vis, put it on me, I'm reckless  
Make a checklist, we could try it out  
I'mma turn your body inside out  
I don't need sleep, I just need a freak  
Tryna creep, never leave the sheets  
We could stay in bed for a week  
Cause I can KO, lay you way low  
Popping off, volcanoes  
Do this all night and all day, yo

[name] then turned her back against the audience, and turned her head to face them; she then gave a small smirk as she made her body slant one side and she used both her hands to lift her hair up.

Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
Dreaming, got you screaming  
Heavy breathing, knock you on your back  
Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
I got you feeling like the insomniac  
Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
Dreaming, got you screaming  
Heavy breathing, knock you on your back  
Could you be my, be my, be my  
Be my insomniac  
I got you feeling like the insomniac

And the final pose that [name] had did was she turned her body to face sideways, and she squatted down; one knee up, the other down, and she arched her back backwards and used her hands to support her. The music then came to an end, and she quickly stood up as the audience applauded.

* * *

The maid café was a huge success; and it was voted for number one most entertaining event in the school festival. Despite the number of people getting nosebleed from [name]'s special performance; it was still a blast. And a certain green eyed kind giant was still fascinating about [name]; that is until he heard a playful argument going on in the classroom.

"THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK, HANA!" [name] yelled as she playfully hit Hana with a cushion.

"I'm sorry! But you were too irresistible! You even made Seijuro-kun have a nosebleed!"

"Stop reminding me! I feel so disappointed with myself! Urgh!"

"[name]-chan, you were so sexy today!"

"Yeah! You totally charmed those guests!"

"Guys, please stop it… I feel so uncomfortable right now." [name] whined out.

"Let's go home then, Mako-chan!" Hana called out, but Makoto was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Haruka was nudging him the entire time with a dull look. [name] then walked over towards Makoto's desk. She then sat right on his table and waved her hand in front of him; this managed to catch his attention as he grabbed hold of [name]'s hand. He immediately blushed at what he had done and quickly let go.

"Time to go home, Makoto." [name] spoke as her head tilted to one side.

"Y-Yeah…"


	5. Soulmate

"[name]-chan! Have you met your soulmate yet?" Mika asked as she latched herself onto [name]'s arm as she came out from the house after slipping on her pair of school shoes. [name] sighed. It had been a few weeks ever since the girls and her have started schooling at Iwatobi High School; and apparently Hana, Mika and Nana had found their soulmates; but they decided to keep it a little secret.

Mika was at it again. She had been asking [name] ever since they started High School; whether has [name] found her soulmate. Whether has [name] felt anything that wasn't her own feelings. And she even somehow stripped [name] just to see her collarbone; to see whether the mark of her soulmate has appeared or not. But [name] was thankful that Hana and Nana stopped Mika from harassing her in such a way.

"No." [name] replied in a dull tone, and Mika giggled.

"[name]-chan is always like this!" Mika sung out in a way that caused [name] to smile.

"So, when are you going to tell Nagisa that you're his soulmate?" [name] teased; and Mika immediately stopped giggling as she looked at [name] with a flustered look. [name] then looked up and realised that Hana and Nana were staring at her with wide opened eyes.

"What?"

"[name] just teased Mika."

"Is [name]-chan having a fever?"

"Shut it."

* * *

"Nene, do you think [name]-chan is your soulmate, Mako-chan?" Nagisa asked as he skipped along with the rest of the boys from the swim team and along with their manager; Gou. Haruka was busy looking at a photo of his soulmate mark that Makoto had helped him to take when he had gone to fetch Haruka from his house. It was the shape of a dolphin and in the dolphin's mouth was half a heart.

"Eh? I doubt so. [name] doesn't seem like the kind who is into this kind of stuff though." Makoto spoke as his face turned beet red as he remembered how beautiful [name] had looked in her white maid outfit that day during the school festival.

"Eh? I hope she's your soulmate! The both of you look cute together!" Gou chimed out as she looked up from her handphone with a blush on her cheeks. Apparently Gou had found out who her soulmate was; and currently they were the happiest couple ever.

"So, how's Mikoshiba-san doing?" Makoto asked, and Gou's face turned beet red.

"W-Well… He has been ranting on about why didn't I appear at the maid café back then. Because he kept feeling my excitement; and he thought it was [name]-senpai at first and that he kept harassing her to let him see her collarbone." Gou spoke with a pout, and Makoto laughed as he remembered the scene back then.

" _My soulmate is here! [name], let me see your collarbone!" Seijuro called out and made a grab for [name], who quickly took a step to the side and avoided his hand._

" _No way!" [name] called out and started to run away from Seijuro. It was break time for [name], Makoto, Haruka and Hana then; and they decided to join their guests and tour around the festival._

" _[name]! You're my soulmate aren't you?!" Seijuro called out again, and [name] picked up her pace as she ran up the staircase. Almost immediately she made a u-turn and started to descend down the steps quickly, hoping that Seijuro hadn't caught on to her._

" _[name]~" Seijuro called out, and [name] cringed at the way her name rolled off his tongue. [name] then turned a corner, and was grabbed by the arms. She immediately felt warmth engulf her body and she sighed as she realised she had been caught._

" _Caught you~"_

" _Mikoshiba-san, can you please let go of me?" [name] managed to speak through her gritted teeth._

" _Call me Seijuro, and no. I will not let you go."_

" _Mikoshiba-senpai!" Nitori called out, and Seijuro clicked his tongue in annoyance as he spotted the Samezuka swim team and Iwatobi swim team catching up to them._

" _Eh?! [name] is Seijuro's soulmate?!" Makoto exclaimed, disappointment shown on his face which [name] didn't notice at all._

" _I'm not!" [name] snapped back as she tried to get Seijuro's arms off her waist._

" _She is! Just that she doesn't let me see her collarbone!" Seijuro whined out._

" _Nii-chan!" and everybody's head turned to spot Gou running towards the huge ass group of swimmers. She then hugged Rin tightly as Rin chuckled at his sister's cuteness._

" _Did you manage to find your soulmate, Gou?" Rin asked._

" _Mou, no! But I'm sure he's near! I can sense his happiness!" Gou exclaimed, and [name]'s eyes immediately widened as she looked at Gou, and then at Seijuro._

" _Gou!" [name] called out, and Gou looked at her with a pout._

" _Kou!"_

" _Alright, alright; Kou. Let me see your mark, please?" and [name] smacked Seijuro's arms hard and he flinched; letting her go in the process. [name] then stood up and Gou pulled down her collar slightly; exposing a swordfish that had half a heart just beside it. [name] then turned to look at Seijuro who had on a pout as he rubbed his arms. [name] then walked over to him, and he immediately smiled like a kid. [name] rolled her eyes as she roughly yanked down his shirt and saw his mark; another swordfish with half a heart too._

" _DUMBASS! YOUR SOULMATE IS KOU!" [name] yelled._

"Rei's butterfly mark is kind of pretty." Haruka commented as he looked at Rei's mark via his phone.

"P-pretty? Haruka-senpai! It's beautiful!"

"My penguin mark is way much cuter than that!" Nagisa chipped in.

Makoto could only smile at the scene before him as Nagisa and Rei argued over their soulmate mark; whereas Haruka was in the middle of them just letting their conversation enter and exit through his ears. He then sighed as he realised he was the only one without the soulmate mark.

"Don't sigh, Makoto-senpai! I'm sure you'll find yours soon!" Gou called out and giggled when Makoto's face turned beet red as he had been caught.

* * *

"[name]! Someone is waiting for you at the school's entrance!" one of [name]'s classmate called out and she stared with a confused look on her face. She then looked at Hana who also gave her a confused look on her face and shrugged her shoulders. [name] shrugged her shoulders as well and stood up from her seat; leaving the classroom after thanking her classmate.

"Who could it be?" [name] thought to herself as she walked out of the school's building. She then stopped in her tracks as she spotted a man, who was definitely way much taller than her.

The man had slightly curled brown hair, and dark ocean blue eyes. His eyes then locked contact with [name]'s own pair of dark ocean blue eyes; and her breath hitched.

"Not going to give your nii-chan a hug?"

* * *

"Why are you here?" [name] spat out, anger clearly sounded in her voice. Her brother stared at her with confusion, and his eyes blinked a couple of times.

"Eh? To see you of course." He replied.

"After 10 years? Don't make me laugh." [name] spoke with venom, and her brother flinched slightly. It wasn't really his choice to leave [name] and study abroad and work for the past 10 years, for his aunt had insisted she bring him up overseas. He had learnt of his parents' death and wanted to come home so badly to be with [name]. But he was selfish.

"[name]… You know how I feel about yo-." And almost immediately he was cut off.

"You left me alone. You told me you'll come back for me when I turned 8. And when I was 8? I was brought to the orphanage. Without you. Without a single letter from you." [name] spoke as her hands shook with anger.

* * *

"Makoto, are you alright?" Haruka asked as he noticed Makoto's hand were shaking uncontrollably. Makoto nodded slightly as he felt his heartache slightly. He felt anger and hatred; but most of it he felt was disappointment and loneliness.

"You look kind of pale, Mako-chan. Are you sure you're alright?" Hana asked.

"I-I'm feeling something…" Makoto whispered out.

"Soulmate."

* * *

"If you've got nothing else to tell me, I'll head back to class then." [name] muttered out. Her brother stood before her with a guilty look; how her words had stung his heart. He now then realised how his selfish decision had caused his angelic sister to turn into someone full of anger and hatred. He tried to find the right words to speak; but soon he closed his mouth shut and [name] turned and walked away from him.

"[name], nii-chan still loves you." And [name] stopped in the middle of her tracks. She clenched her fists once more as tears built up in her eyes. How she hated how her brother knew what to say just to get her to let her guards down.

"Stop it…" [name] mumbled out as she heard her brother's footsteps getting closer to her. And her brother wrapped her in a tight hug and [name] immediately broke into a crying mess.

* * *

"Mako-chan, why are you crying?!" Mika asked as she saw Makoto wiping away the tears that fell from his eyes. He was feeling a total sense of relief and a roller coaster of emotions.

"I-I don't know!" Makoto cried out as he tried to stop the tears.

"Your soulmate is crying, isn't she?" Haruka asked, and Makoto nodded.

"Crying?" Rei wondered.

"HANA-CHAN! COME QUICK!" one of Hana's classmate yelled from within their classroom. Hana then immediately left and entered their classroom; where everybody was gathered at the windows that was looking out towards the entrance of the school.

"[name]-chan! It's [name]-chan!" one of their classmates yelled, and Hana immediately looked down. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted [name] getting a back hug by someone who look strikingly like her. A frown was soon seen on her face as she realised [name] was crying…

.

.

.

"Crying?" Hana thought to herself and immediately she turned to look outside of the classroom where Makoto was crying as well.

"Ah."

* * *

"What's this?" Hazuki asked as he pulled down [name]'s collar slightly. [name] then gave him a confused look and he snapped a photo of her collarbone; and then showed her. An orca with half a heart was on her collarbone.

"Shit…" [name] muttered out.

"Looks like your soulmate is around, [name]." Hazuki chuckled out as he ruffled his sister's hair.

"[NAME]!" and [name] immediately turned to look. She paled slightly as she saw the Iwatobi swim team and her own girls running towards her. [name] quickly shifted her collar up so that her friends couldn't see her soulmate mark.

"Who are you?! Why did you make [name] cry?!" Hana asked in an angry tone, and Hazuki stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"H-Hana!" [name] call out as she frantically pushed Hana back a little.

"He made you cry!"

"He's my nii-chan!"

"That doesn't give him the rights to ma- Nii-chan?!"

[name] then pout as she went to stand beside Hazuki. That's when her friends realised how strikingly similar they looked like. With their brown coloured hair and dark blue ocean eyes, and the very same dimple which appears on the right side of their faces when they smiled.

"Guys, I'll like you all to meet my nii-chan; [L/N] Hazuki."

* * *

"SOSUKE!" Sosuke flinched the moment he heard Hana's voice calling out to him. The Iwatobi swimming club were having a joint practice with Samezuka's swimming club; and the boys had insisted that Hana and the others come and join them. Sosuke's raised an eyebrow when his eyes locked contact with [name] who had her arm linked with her brother's.

"And who is this…?" Sosuke muttered out.

"Don't be rude, So-nii! That's [name]-chan's nii-chan! Hazuki-nii!"

"Hazuki?" Sosuke repeated, and looked at Hazuki.

"Oi, who is thi- HAZUKI?!" Rin stared at Hazuki with his mouth opened wide.

"Rin?!"

* * *

"Hazuki and I met back when I was in Australia. The both of us were in the same swimming team." Rin explained as he smacked Hazuki hard on the back; causing him to wince slightly.

"But we both met a wall." Hazuki chuckled out.

"Alright, enough with the trip down memory lane. It's time for practice!" Sosuke called out.

"Hai hai, Mr. Impatient Whale Shark." Rin teased, and Sosuke blushed. That's when the rest of them noticed that Sosuke had his soulmate's mark already; which was a whale shark with half a heart beside it.

"Says the one who has a shark mark!" Gou called out and Rin's face turned beet red.

"Want to swim, Hazuki?" Rin asked as he stretched.

"Nah. I don't have a swimsuit." Hazuki politely declined.

"Nitori." Rin called out and Nitori immediately started to push Hazuki towards the changing room where they had extra swimsuits.

"H-Hey!"

"Sosuke…" Hana whispered out, and Sosuke made his way towards where Hana was sitting. He then bent down to her level, and Hana pulled him closer; whispering into his ear.

"[name] has a soulmate already."

"Really? Who is it?"

And Hana turned to look at Makoto; which Sosuke then smirked at.

"Knew it."

* * *

"Nice soulmate mark, nii-chan." [name] called out as Hazuki stretched in front of her. Her brother had his soulmate mark, and it was a stingray with half a heart shape. He then winked at her, and [name] rolled her eyes.

"I'll let you meet her one day, [name]."

"Oh." Was all [name] said as she realised her brother was already taken.

"What's with that reaction? You already know your soul-." And Hazuki was cut off.

"Alright, enough. To the pool." [name] spoke as she pushed Hazuki into the pull.

"BWAH. [NAME]!"

"That's your soulmate mark?" [name] turned and realised that Hana was looking at Makoto's soulmate mark. [name] then made her way towards where the Iwatobi Swimming Club was along with the other girls; a little jealousy was felt rising inside of her. Makoto then looked around as he felt the same jealousy as [name]; but he rubbed the back of his neck and flinched slightly as Hana touched the mark. [name] then stood beside Hana and looked at Makoto's mark. Her eyes widened as she soon realised who her soulmate was.

"[name]?" [name] then looked up to Makoto who had called her. Apparently she had given off a sense of relief, and Makoto sensed it too; since he was her soulmate.

"Don't push yourself too much during practice." Was all [name] had said as she quickly turned and walked towards the bench to have a seat; a blush was on her face.

* * *

"Ready, Hazuki?" Rin asked as he stood on the diving blocks.

"Anytime, Rin." Hazuki called out and smirked.

Apparently, Rin wanted to have a race with Hazuki before they officially start on their medley relay practices. Rin then got ready, by pulling the strap back of his goggles and letting it snap back onto the back of his swim cap.

"Still the same huh?" Hazuki spoke as he pulled his goggles over his eyes.

"Ready…."

"Go!" and both Hazuki and Rin started their race.

"Ne, [name]-chan! What is Hazuki-nii specialised in?" Nana asked as she looked at the race before her.

"Nii-chan? He's specialised in butterfly and freestyle." [name] spoke, and almost immediately she saw Haruka's eyes lit up at the word 'freestyle'.

"They both made the turn at the same time!" Momo called out as he continued to watch the race.

"Kyah, they came in at the same time!" Gou called out as she stopped the timer.

"Damn, you're still on par with me?!" Rin asked and playfully splashed water at Hazuki, who in return splashed water back at Rin. The duo then chuckled as they got out of the pool and shook off the water from their bodies.

"YOU'RE MY SOULMATE?!" a shout was heard, and everybody turned to look at who had shouted; Hazuki Nagisa. And in front of him sat a rather flustered looking Mika who had on an extremely red face. All of a sudden Mika felt herself getting lifted up and twirled around.

"I'M SO HAPPY THAT YOU'RE MY SOULMATE!"

"N-Nagisa-chan!"

"[name], wanna race me?" and [name] turned to look at her brother with an irritated look on her face.

"I don't swim." [name] spat out, and Hazuki smirked.

"Or really? Or is my sister being a coward, or are you afraid of water? Or are you just afraid of los-."

*SPLASH*"

[name] had pushed her brother back down into the pool.

"BWAH, [NAME]!"

* * *

"Makoto!" the team called out as Makoto was racing against Momo in the practice for medley race. [name] was surprisingly nervous as she stood on the bench looking at the race before her.

"Makoto made the first turn!"

"But Momo's kick made him become the lead!"

"Makoto's strokes are faster!"

"NAGISA!" Makoto called out and Nagisa did his starting dive and started to swim.

"NITORI-SENPAI!"

"[name], this is the first time I've seen you so excited during a practice." Hana commented, and [name] immediately blushed ten times.

"T-That's because…"

"He's your soulmate, isn't he?" Hana teased, and [name] immediately smacked Hana's mouth.

"Shut it!"

* * *

"Haru, you did a great job out there!" Hana commented as she held her hand out for Haruka to pull him out of the pool. Haru then smiled a small smile and he pulled Hana into the water.

*SPLASH*

"HARU!" Hana cried out and she was drenched from head to toe.

"That mark." Haruka spoke in a monotone, and looked at Hana's collarbone; which was now visible as her uniform was white; and it was wet right now, sticking to her skin.

"What about it?" Hana spoke with a pout as Haruka came closer to her.

"You're my soulmate."

"Glad you know." Hana then giggled as Haruka's face turned red.

"OI SOULMATES, STOP WITH THE PDA!" [name] yelled out, and almost instantly did both Haruka and Hana's face turned 20 times redder.

* * *

"B-Beautiful." Rei called out as he saw what Nana was wearing. A simple off shoulder white crop top with black skinny jeans.

"Really? I think our soulmate marks are even more beautiful." Nana spoke and giggled when Rei understood what she had meant.

"I HAVE A BEAUTIFUL SOULMATE!"

"Oh god…" [name] muttered to herself as she found herself surrounded by soulmates.

"Don't worry, [name]. I too have not met my soulmate yet." Makoto spoke with a gentle smile and [name] blushed at it as her heart sped up. Makoto then sensed his heart speeding up as well, and he looked at [name] with a confused look. [name] then quickly looked away from him and started to walk down the street towards a ramen street stall that Nagisa had recommended.

"Do you think nii-chan will be alright at Samezuka Academy?" [name] asked all of a sudden, to no one in particular. Makoto then patted her on the head and ruffled her hair slightly.

"He will be."

"I wonder why didn't he want to come to Iwatobi High though."

"Is Haru holding Hana's hand?" and [name]'s eyes immediately shifted to the couple who was behind them.

"Aww." [name] called out, and instantly Hana's face turned bright red.

"[NAME]!"


	6. Accident

It had been a few weeks ever since [name] found out who her soulmate was; and she did all she could to prevent him from knowing who his soulmate was which is her. She tried her best to surpass all the emotions she was feeling; in hoping that he will not feel them. In hoping that, the soulmate mark will disappear.

Don't get her wrong; she doesn't hate him.

But [name] despises herself for she only believes she brings hurt to the ones she loves. She's the kind who is willing to sacrifice herself, just for the sake of someone else's happiness; a foolish girl indeed, but what can you say? That's just her; and he loves her for it.

[name] was persistent in not joining the swim club, but eventually she gave in.

Why?

Because of persistent girls like Hana, Mika and Nana.

* * *

"Why did I have to be the kind of person who gives in so easily?" [name] whined-thought to herself as she climbed up the stairs that led to the swimming pool in Iwatobi High School. She sighed and then looked towards the swimming pool; realising that Hana, Mika and Nana were already practicing; and so were the boys. That's when she realised Makoto wasn't in the swimming pool…

.

.

.

"[NAME]! YOU CAME!" and [name] immediately held her bag up to her chest and clutched it tightly as she saw Makoto; who was wearing his swimsuit; running towards her at full speed.

"Y-Yeah…" [name] mumbled out as she was kind of embarrass that Makoto had come to greet her.

"I heard you're going to officially join the swim club!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"That's great! We get to spend more time together!"

"Huh…"

And Makoto's face immediately turned beet red as he had realised what he had just said. He then mentally slapped himself as he realised he nearly gave himself away due to his inability to control his excitement about [name] joining the swim club. He really wanted to spend more time with [name].

"[name]-chan!"

* * *

Jealousy and happiness; [name] often felt that from Makoto.

Ever since the day that she officially joined the swim club; [name] had been spending more and more time with Makoto, since the both of them or rather only Makoto doesn't know who his soulmate was. How badly he was wishing that it will be [name] though.

And most of the time, [name] realised she was stuck with constantly being paired up with Makoto thanks to the help of Hana and Haruka whenever there was a project which needed them to be in pairs. However, there are times when Makoto was extremely jealous; and [name] definitely felt it. Whenever other classmates of theirs asked [name] whether they could be partners for the project, Makoto's jealousy rises, causing [name] to always look into his direction.

Makoto, how could you be so oblivious?

And [name] will always politely decline her classmates offer, and head over to Makoto's desk and speak to him about being partners for the project; which Makoto immediately accepted, and [name] felt the wave of happiness run through her.

Makoto was also constantly jealous whenever he sees [name] smiling whenever a classmate talks to her about some joke. He wished he was the one making her smile, making her laugh. He wanted to see that very rare smile of hers as much as possible, and only to him.

[name] will then sense his jealousy and soon excuse herself from the classmate; be it male or female; and make her way towards Makoto's desk and start talking to him. Makoto will then get all flustered and his heart will speed up; which [name] will feel through her body, and she will smile.

Yet Makoto was an oblivious idiot alright, to all the signs before him.

* * *

Sadness; Makoto often felt that from his soulmate, and he has been constantly wondering why. Whenever he felt a pang of sadness in his heart, he will immediately look at [name]; but soon realised that she wasn't sad at all. She would always be laughing and smiling; but little did Makoto know that she was putting up an act.

[name] was always sad.

Why?

Everything around her affects her. The simplest thing can even change her mood from 100 to 0 really quick. She was the kind who will let her emotions affect her so badly, yet she knows how to mask them perfectly. She was so sure that Makoto felt her sadness; that's why she always put up a smiling face, which Hana definitely saw through it.

Hana could only sigh and shake her head, allowing a small smile grace her lips as she knows how [name] is like. She admires [name] for being so strong, for always being so understanding and always being there for others. But there are times when Hana wished that [name] will be selfish for once and get what she really wants.

But that's just [name], and Hana knows it.

* * *

Disappointment; [name] would often feel that from Makoto, and she always knew why.

Whenever [name] wasn't texting him; a pang of disappointment will be felt at her heart. Makoto will constantly wait for her text, and when he hears his phone ring; he immediately hopes it's her. But he always ends up getting disappointed as it was texts from the other boys in the swim club. And the moment [name] felt this disappointment, she will pick up her phone and call Makoto straightaway just to talk on the phone for even a mere one minute or so.

And that alone, allowed [name] to feel Makoto's happiness once again.

Worry; both [name] and Makoto often felt this.

Why?

Whenever Makoto pushes himself too much during training, [name] gets worried. She gets worried that one day he will push his body far his limits, and it will eventually crash down on him. She was afraid that all his hard work will be wasted; and that's why she's always telling him not to push himself too much, and remember to get as much rest as possible.

Makoto often felt the worried feeling whenever he knows that he's pushing himself too much.

And [name] felt like kicking him on the head. Hard.

[name] often felt Makoto worrying.

Whether it was about Haru or the swimming competitions that were about to come up; [name] always knew. But Makoto was most worried when [name] doesn't attend school. He will constantly pester Hana to tell him what had happened to you; and he immediately insists on visiting you whenever Hana said you were sick with a flu or some sort.

Can't help it. Makoto is madly in love with [name] for some reason.

* * *

Tired; [name] often felt this from Makoto.

Makoto had to babysit his younger twin siblings most of the time whenever it was the weekend; and Haruka didn't really have much time to help him out anymore ever since he found his soulmate and started to bring her out on dates and stuff. Makoto; being the understanding friendly giant, decided to just let it be and try his best to cope with playing with the twins.

[name] will then often make her way towards Makoto's house; which was just right next to hers and knock on his door. She will always be greeted by Makoto who will have Ren and Ran latched onto his arms. Apparently Ren and Ran had taken an extreme liking towards [name], and will constantly ask Makoto whether will [name] come visit them or not.

Makoto was relief that [name] could actually take care of the twins; which allowed him to relax and get some sleep in the meantime; which [name] didn't mind helping out at all as long as Makoto was happy.

Makoto, you're still oblivious as hell.

* * *

Pain; how Makoto never wanted to feel that from his soulmate…

.

.

.

Makoto laid on his bed and was wondering what [name] was doing. Recently his mind has always been filled with [name] and only [name]; causing Haruka to slightly get jealous at the sudden change in Makoto. But Haruka could only shrug his shoulders and walk away.

Haruka has a date with Hana.

Nagisa has a date with Mika.

And Rei has a date with Nana.

Makoto sighed as he tossed around in bed, and that's when an idea came to him. He quickly got out his phone and dialled [name]'s number; knowing that she will definitely be alone at home today…

.

.

.

"Hello…" And Makoto's heart skipped a beat when he heard [name]'s voice. Apparently she had just woken up from her nap, and her voice was somewhat sexy to him.

"H-Hey, [name]!"

"Oh… Makoto… What's up…" [name] mumbled out.

"Etto… I was wondering if you want to hang out?" Makoto asked with his fingers crossed.

"Eh… Sure… I don't have any plans today…" [name] mumbled out.

"R-Really? You don't mind hanging out with me at all?" and [name] sat up as she realised how she had been responding to Makoto ever since she picked up the call.

"Baka. I already said sure!" [name] snapped with a pout which Makoto clearly couldn't see.

"A-Alright! I'll meet you at the cross junction at 6pm?"

"Sure, see you!"

And the moment the both of them hung up; the both of them squealed into their pillows at the same time. A surge of happiness flowing through their bodies; a little unbearable as they both started to laugh; which soon turned into giggle…

.

.

.

"I've got a date with him/her"

* * *

"Ah crap, I'm late!" [name] thought to herself as she pulled her shirt over her head. She had taken quite a bit of time in the shower; and here she was rushing already. She had randomly pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white crop top. She then tied her hair in a messy bun and took a look in the mirror before running to grab her wallet, handphone and keys…

.

.

.

"I'm so sorry Makoto, I'm on my way!" [name] cried out as soon as Makoto had called her and she answered. She immediately bolted right out of the door, and stopped in her tracks to turn and lock it.

"It's alright! Take your time!" Makoto spoke with a cheerful tone.

[name] then quickly hung up the call as she started running down the street, avoiding the cars as much as possible. She soon made a few turns and eventually came to the cross junction which she was supposed to be meeting Makoto. She then scanned the area and spotted the olive brown haired across the street waving at her.

"[name]!" he waved, and [name] started running towards him…

.

.

*BEEP BEEP*

"[NAME]!"

.

.

*CRASH*

.

.

[name] laid on the floor, covered in blood. The truck had hit her hard, and she laid a few metres away from where she originally was. Her vision started going black, and her body was in full pain. Her eyes then shifted slightly as she spotted Makoto at the pathway; lying flat as well; in total pain.

[name]'s eyes then closed as she heard people shouting for help, and soon [name] lost unconscious; not before she thought to herself as tears slid down her face;

"I'm so sorry that you're my soulmate, Makoto."


	7. Therapy

"Makoto!" and Makoto turned with a painful expression shown on his face. His eyes swollen from all the crying he had done the past few hours; his knuckles turned white from all the clenching he had done.

"How is she?!" Hazuki immediately asked as he came to a stop in front of Makoto. Makoto could only shake his head and Hazuki felt his world crashing down.

"The doctor has been in there for a least four hours already…" Makoto whispered out.

"What happened?" Sosuke asked as he settled himself down beside Makoto in the waiting area outside the operation room.

"W-We were supposed to meet at the cross junction, and the moment she saw me she started to run towards me. She didn't look out for the oncoming truck; and I was too slow in saving her. I couldn't move! And then pain shot through my body…" Makoto whispered out the very last part.

"Why didn't she tell me that she was my soulmate?" Makoto mumbled to himself.

"What about Haru and the others? Weren't they around?" Rin asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest. Makoto shook his head as he smiled softly; remembering how happy the boys looked when they said they had a date with their soulmates.

"They were on their dates."

The door to the operation room soon opened, and out came the doctor. Hazuki immediately went up to the doctor, along with the other boys.

"How is she?"

* * *

*Beep… Beep…*

[name] slowly opened her eyes and squinted slightly at the brightness of the room. Her vision was slightly blurry, but it soon adjusted to the brightness; and everything came clear to her. She shifted her gaze around the room, and sighed to herself.

"The hospital…"

[name] then felt someone's hand in her own, and she looked down to realise someone was asleep just beside her bed. [name] recognised the olive green hair; and she couldn't help but reach out and lightly ruffled it. Makoto soon make movements, and he sat back straight up. He yawned slightly and stretched; flexing his muscles in the process. He then rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and turned to look at who had ruffled his hair. His eyes widened, and his mouth was left hanging opened for quite a while until he decided to respond then.

"[name], you're awake!" and [name] could only laugh as she felt Makoto's emotions run through her body.

"You were out for two whole days!" Makoto explained, and [name] was confused. She then looked at the calendar beside her bed, and her eyes widened in shock. True enough; she was out cold for the past two days.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I must have caused a lot of people to worry huh?" [name] spoke.

"You sure did! And the fact that you didn't tell me that you're my soulmate. Do you know how badly I wanted you to be my soulmate? I can't believe it's actually happening!" Makoto started to rant, and all [name] could only do was smile.

"Ah. I'm sorry. I just thought… I wasn't good enough for you." [name] whispered out, and Makoto hugged her tightly.

"You're my soulmate, and always will be. I will never trade you for anybody else in this world! Now that we both officially know that we're soulmates; I'll stay by your side at all times!" and Makoto planted a kiss on [name]'s forehead, whereas [name]'s heart sped up.

"Baka…" [name] mumbled out…

.

.

.

"Makoto?" [name] called out as she clutched onto Makoto's shirt.

"Yes?"

.

.

.

"I can't move my legs."

* * *

It has been a few days ever since [name] found out that she was paralyzed from her spine and down. Makoto had been visiting her everyday; along with the Iwatobi Swim Club members. He will always plant a kiss on [name]'s forehead; and asked whether has she eaten. Which [name] didn't reply nor did she show any signs of emotions. They will always notice [name]'s tray of food on the table; untouched.

Pain, misery, depressed; that's what Makoto felt from [name].

"[name]-chan, you need to eat at least a little bit." Mika whined out as she hugged [name] tightly.

"That's right, [name]. Hazuki wouldn't be happy to see you losing so much weight at one shot." Hana commented, and [name] still didn't show any sign of response.

"[L/N]-san?" the nurse called out and the Swim Club members gave way for the nurse to speak to [name].

"[L/N]-san, it's time to start your physical therapy." The nurse spoke with a soft smile as she wheeled the wheelchair closer to [name]'s bed. [name]'s eyes then shifted slightly to take a look at the wheelchair, and then she looked away.

Suicidal, that's what Makoto felt.

Makoto then placed his hand over [name]'s hand and gave it a small squeeze; capturing her attention then. He then smiled a soft smile as he withdrew his hand and spread his arms open. [name] immediately looked away as a small blush graced her cheeks; and she definitely noticed the Iwatobi Swim Club members were smirking at her.

[name] was hesitant to go for her physical therapy.

What was the point?

Might as well just give up now instead of bringing such burdens to others.

[name] then felt an arm snaked below her shoulder blades; and then she noticed another arm below her knees; and then she was carried up in a bridal style manner. She then immediately shot daggers at Makoto who had carried her, and he just smiled softly at her.

"I'll be with you at every step in your life from now on."

* * *

"Now that wasn't too bad, wasn't it?" Makoto asked as he pushed [name] through the gardens that were in the hospital; admiring the flowers that had bloomed.

"Wasn't too bad?" [name] muttered out as she clenched her fists tightly. Makoto then stopped wheeling her and he came to the front of [name] and squatted down. He then lightly grabbed hold of [name]'s fists together in his hands and planted kisses on them.

"You're trying. That's all that matter." Makoto spoke with a sweet smile.

"But I wasn't even able to move a single millimetre!" [name] cried out as her frustration built up inside of her. Makoto then continued to smile softly at her as he held [name]'s fists tighter in his hands.

"Calm down. There's no need for you to rush." Makoto spoke with gentleness…

.

.

.

"But I want to swim in the medley relay."

* * *

It had been a good three months ever since that dreadful incident that had caused [name] to be paralyzed. She was discharged from the hospital, and was back in school; wheelchair-bounded. Makoto had taken the liberty to help [name] out in her own house; as Hana had claimed that nobody in the house could carry [name] as they weren't strong enough. He would wake up at 7am in the morning and prepare himself for school; he will then make his way to Haruka's house to get him out of the bathtub and then both Haruka and Makoto will then make their way towards the girls' house.

The very first day of helping [name] out, both [name] and Makoto were

flustered as hell. Hana was busy cooking breakfast with the help of Mika; and Nana was taking a shower. So basically; [name] being the stubborn girl she could ever be; tried to change on her own. [name]'s way of changing; had always made Hana wanting to just bust into her room and give her boobs a squeeze. [name] will remove her clothes; and allow herself to be only clad in her bra and panties; she will then wear school blouse but leaving it unbuttoned first; and then she will pull on her skirt.

Let's just say that, Makoto didn't know anything about that. Not one bit.

*THUD*

Makoto immediately ran towards [name]'s room and flung it opened. There on the floor, lay a half-dressed [name] who was wincing in pain as her elbow had suffered the most impact from the floor.

"[n-name]?" Makoto called out, and [name] turned to face him. Their face simultaneously turning beet red and [name] immediately allowed herself to lie flat on her stomach on the floor. Makoto was stunned for a good minute or so, and then he gained his composure and walked over towards [name] who was still lying down on the floor.

He then easily picked her up by her arms, and her skirt fell down; exposing her panties. Makoto's face immediately blushed and [name] hit him in his chest; hard.

"T-Trust me…" Makoto stuttered out as he held [name] by her waist.

"J-Just, hurry up." [name] stuttered out with an extremely red face. [name] then held onto Makoto's shoulder as he squatted down and grabbed hold of [name]'s skirt from the floor and lifted it up. He was thankful that he had a little sister; so he was experienced in wearing skirts. He then hooked [name]'s skirt and then zipped it up at the back.

Makoto then carried [name] slightly and placed her back onto her bed. He then blushed even more as he saw [name]'s bra through the unbuttoned school blouse of hers. Apparently, he was getting hot then. [name] then quickly buttoned up her shirt and she sighed.

At least this was over.

She then took a look at Makoto, and realised he had a bulge in his pants. [name]'s face immediately turned even more red and she quickly turned away as Makoto lifted her up bridal style. She then clutched his shirt tightly.

"S-Sorry… I-It's uncontrollable." Makoto mumbled out.

"I-It's okay…"

"WOAH, WHY ARE THE BOTH YOUR FACES SO RED?!" a yell was heard, and Makoto stopped in his footsteps as both him and [name] looked at who had yelled;

[L/N] Hazuki.

"AND WHY IS YOUR DICK ERRECTED?!"

* * *

[name] had been going for her therapy session; courtesy of Makoto accompanying her. And also the fact that Sosuke has therapy sessions as well at the same hospital; so he decided to change his therapy sessions to the same as [name].

"[name]?" Sosuke called out, and [name] snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm…" [name] responded, and Sosuke definitely did not buy it. Now knowing what [name] was thinking about.

But Makoto knew.

* * *

"Oya, what's this? Little Ms Violent Girl is paralyzed? Hah! Serves you right!" Kirimi spat out right in front of [name]. Apparently they had decided to go out for some breather; and Hana was clutching the wheelchair handles tightly.

"Buzz off, bitch." Hana spat out, and [name] patted her on the hand.

Kirimi's words had affected [name] so much. It caused her to think that she actually deserves to be paralyzed then. It caused her to think that this was to repay back all the bad things that she has done.

"What's this? Cat got your tongue?" Kirimi added on, and Hana wheeled [name] away from Kirimi and her group of friends in a fast pace.

"HEY CRIPPLED, WHY NOT YOU JUST KILL YOURSELF?"

And that, was the last blow.


	8. Suicidal

It was the Regional Tournaments; and it was hectic. [name] was seated in her wheelchair as she looked down towards the swimming pool. It was the final race; and it was the medley race. Sadly, [name] and the girls couldn't participate as they were short of one player; and [name] felt extremely guilty about it, which Makoto felt.

Makoto had then ruffled [name] on the head playfully, and kissed her cheek.

"We'll win this."

.

.

.

And here she is now, watching the very last race before her.

"Go, go, go, go, go, Makoto!" the girls yelled out along with Gou and their teacher advisor.

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Makoto!" the coach, Sasabe yelled in the cone like megaphone.

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Makoto!" the girls repeated his cheer.

"He looks so… Free in the water…" [name] thought to herself as she looked at Makoto. He was swimming in a competitive manner, yet he was enjoying it till the very last moment. [name] then gripped the arm rests of her wheelchair as she watched Makoto make the turn first.

"Why…" [name] thought to herself as she looked down at her own legs.

"And…. Swim!"

"Swim!"

"Swim!"

"Nagisa!"

"Nitori!"

Makoto then swept his hair back with his hands as he smiled softly at his teammates. He then quickly turned to look at [name]; and he waved slightly at her. [name] then hesitantly waved back at him; and Makoto could totally sense what she was feeling.

Hatred for herself.

"And… Swim!"

"Swim!"

"Swim!"

"Go, go, go, go, go, Haruka!"

"Swim, swim, swim, swim, swim, Haruka!"

* * *

"[name], look. There's so much to try out in here." Makoto spoke as he wheeled [name] alongside the Iwatobi team as they walked through the pathway of the school festival in Samezuka Academy. [name] then hummed in reply as she looked around.

"It there anything you want?" Makoto asked, and [name] shook her head in response.

"Excuse me! Three of your Samezuka-chan Love and Friendship Rondo Sandwiches please!" and the whole Iwatobi team turned to look at Nagisa who had dragged Mika by her hand towards the sandwich stall.

"N-Nagisa-kun! Wait a minute! If you eat that much, you won't have enough space for the swim club booth!" Rei spoke as he dragged Nagisa away from the stall much to his protest.

"Speaking of which, what kind of booth is it?" Nana asked as she turned to look at Hana.

"No idea. When I asked Sosuke…"

" _Nene, Sosuke! What's your swim club planning on doing for the Samezuka School Festival?" Hana asked as she set a cup of iced tea in front of Sosuke._

" _Don't you dare come!" both Sosuke and Rin threatened._

" _Etto…" Hana mumbled out with a sweatdrop on her forehead._

"But it seems like Gou-san went last year, and she actually described it as amazing though." Rei spoke as he dragged Nagisa back to the group with Mika still attached to him by the hand.

"Move, move!"

*Bump*

"Ouch…" the person who had bumped into Haruka ended up on the floor; her bag of groceries was scattered all over the ground. Haruka then immediately knelt down and held his hand out;

"Are you alright?"

"Haru-chan looks like a prince!" Nagisa commented, and Hana huffed with jealousy.

"Thank you…" the girl mumbled out as she was about to grab Haruka's hand.

"What a beautiful lady." Rei commented, and Nana immediately let go of his hand out of jealousy.

"Wait… What's a girl doing in an all boys' academy?" Makoto spoke and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise.

"Nitori?" [name] called out, and Nitori immediately looked towards her.

"[name]-chan!" and [name] cringed at the chan behind her name. And almost immediately did Hana stopped her jealousy as she realised it was a guy who had fallen down.

"Ah, the Iwatobi team! You guys came!" Nitori added on.

"We just arrived." Nana spoke with a sweatdrop on her forehead as she took a good look at Nitori. Damn him for looking so cute in the maid outfit he was wearing…

.

.

.

"Ai-chan you look so cute!" Nagisa spoke as he went behind Nitori and ruffled his skirt.

"P-Please stop!" Nitori whined out, and Mika pulled Nagisa back by his shoulder.

"Is this outfit for the swim club booth?" Makoto asked.

"Yeap! Samezua swimming club's tradition… The maid café from hell!" Nitori announced.

"No way… Rin is also… A maid?!" the boys called out at the same time.

"Woah. I want to see So-nii in a maid outfit!" Mika giggled out.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"MOMO! QUIT YOUR WHINING AND GET BACK TO WORK!" Rin yelled and grabbed Momo's head in a death grip.

"H-Hai!"

"Excuse me?" Rin then let go of Momo's head as he heard a female voice…

"Welcome, to the maid café from hell." Rin called out with his eyes closed. He then looked at the customers who had entered and gagged slightly.

"We came to see you." Makoto explained.

"Mou, Rin-chan is a butler? Oh wait, Momo is a maid!" Nagisa chimed out.

"Even for the sake of the tradition… Having only the first years and second years to wear maid outfit while the third years are butler. IT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!" Momo whined out.

"So last year… Rin was…" Rei, Makoto and Haruka thought to themselves and looked at Rin.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Rin snapped at them. He then picked up Momo by his maid outfit collar and turned to look at the Iwatobi swim team;

"Anyway, my break is in a minute. So just sit and wait for me. Ai." Rin called out, and almost immediately Ai went in front of them…

.

.

.

"Yes! Welcome back, masters!" Ai called out, and all of a sudden two rows of the Samezuka swim team appeared…

.

.

.

"Welcome back, masters!"

"Oh god…"

* * *

"Sosuke, one more order of omurice." Rin called out as he wheeled [name] into the backroom of the café. [name] then took a look at Sosuke and smiled softly; he sure does look great in an apron.

"So… The Iwatobi team came huh?" Sosuke asked, not taking his eyes off the pan. Rin then wheeled [name] closer towards Sosuke, and stopped her just beside him.

"Yeah. I did tell them not to come…" Rin mumbled out.

"But you'll still show them around."

"True. You tag along too, Sosuke."

"Fine." And then Sosuke grabbed a spoon and scooped up a little bit of the omurice.

"Rin, try th- [NAME]?!"

"Hello." [name] spoke out with a soft smile on her face, and Rin burst out laughing.

* * *

"Why not we play that?" Nagisa called out as he pointed to a booth. It was a water gun survival game, and [name] could only sigh at it. She couldn't participate in it; she can't possibly have one of her teammates to push her around in the game anyway.

"Survival game! That's a great idea!" Rin called out.

"Yoohoo!" and the whole group of swimmers turned to look at who had called out to them. A brown haired and dark ocean blue eyed man was making their way towards where the swimmers were standing.

"[name]!" and the man hugged [name].

"Nii-chan…" [name] mumbled back out.

"Happy birthday!" Hazuki called out as he planted a kiss on [name]'s forehead. The whole swim team stared in shock; including Hana and the girls as well.

"Today's [name]'s birthday!?" Nagisa called out. Hazuki then turned to look at the swim team with a confused look in his eyes and he opened his mouth to respond.

"Yeah. She was born one day later than me." Hazuki spoke.

"Ah, sorry! We didn't know, [name]-chan!" Mika cried out as she hugged [name].

"It's alright, it's alright." [name] spoke with a fake soft smile as she waved it off with her hand.

* * *

"You didn't have to accompany me. I could have gone around myself." [name] stated as she was being wheeled by Sosuke around the campus ground. Sosuke then chuckled slightly as he wheeled [name] through the booths.

"It's perfectly alright. After all, today is your birthday; isn't it?"

"Ah, so I only get special treatment on my birthday?"

"Don't start."

"Ok."

Then Sosuke shook his head with a soft smile on his lips as he came to a stop at a bench and bent down slightly to [name]'s head. He then nudged the back of [name]'s head with his nose, and [name] swatted him away; earning a chuckle from the both of them.

"Wait here, alright? I'll get us some ice-cream." Sosuke called out as he ruffled [name]'s head and headed towards the ice-cream stand then…

.

.

.

"[NAME]-SAN!" and [name] looked up from her legs and paled slightly as Momo was making his way towards her at full speed; holding a water gun as well, he soon then came to a halt right in front of her and started to blabber.

"Ne, [name]-san! Where's Gou-san? What about Yamazaki-senpai? [name]-san, I've been wanting to tell you how cute you look. Oh, and I love to collect sta-."

*SPLASH*

[name] got hit in the face by a splash of water, and she stared with wide opened eyes. And then…

.

.

.

*SPLASH*

"Oh no!" Momo cried out as he dramatically fell to the ground after being hit by the water from the water gun. [name] then looked up and spotted Nitori close by, and he was cheering. [name] then giggled slightly as she saw someone approaching Nitori from behind.

"Nitori-kun! What do you think you're doing to [name]?!"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry Makoto-san!"

*SPLASH*

Makoto had fired at Nitori, causing him to be out of the game. [name] then giggled as Makoto made his way towards where [name] was and he removed his blazer, covering her with it.

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling." Rin spoke out as he looked around the campus ground.

"What is it?" Hana asked as she looked around as well.

"I don't know if it's a good idea to leave Sosuke with [name]." Rin added on, and Hana immediately gasped as she remembered something about Sosuke.

"He's extremely terrible with directions! Oh no! I forgot about it!" Hana cried out.

And somewhere in the middle of Samezuka Academy, was a Sosuke holding two ice-cream cones in his hands, and wondering where the heck he is.

* * *

[name] wheeled around Samezuka academy on her own, trying her best to find Sosuke. Apparently she remembered how terrible his sense of directions was, and now she's worried. But what she didn't expect was to bump into someone who only knew how to trigger her thoughts…

.

.

.

Kirimi.

"Oh, looks who it is; girls." Kirimi called out as she and her group of girls stood in front of [name].

"Woah, she really is crippled!" one of the girls called out.

"Told you, karma will get you." Kirimi added on.

* * *

"[name]!" Sosuke called out as he rushed towards where [name] was. He then immediately stopped when he noticed [name]'s shoulders were shaking, and tears were falling from her eyes. Sosuke then knelt down in front of her and wiped away her tears, and [name] could only cry more.

"Sorry, I got lost. Did something happen?" Sosuke asked, and he mentally slapped himself for asking such an obvious question.

"N-No…" [name] mumbled out and Sosuke sighed. He then stood up back to his height and went behind of [name], wheeling her forward.

"Come on, let's go find the others."

* * *

"[name]? Is everything okay?" Makoto asked as he placed [name] onto her bed and headed towards her wardrobe to get out a fresh set of night clothes for her to change into. He then set the clothes down beside her and also settled himself onto her bed just beside her.

"Nothing is wrong, don't worry." [name] spoke with a fake smile, and Makoto sensed it. He had been sensing how [name] was feeling for the past few months already; and he already knew that she tends to try her best to surpass her emotions and put up a strong front. He knew that she was going through a hard time for the aches he had felt in his heart; for the pain that he felt in his legs whenever [name] hit her own. For the pain on his arms whenever she does _it._

"Mako-chan! Come down and give us a hand will you?" Nagisa yelled out, and Makoto sighed.

"They're calling for you, you should go." [name] spoke and ushered Makoto off her bed. Makoto then turned to face at [name] and stared at her with a serious expression; causing her to flinch slightly. He then cupped her cheeks into his hands and placed his forehead against hers.

"You want know something?" Makoto asked as he leaned his lips forward.

"W-What?" [name] stuttered out as her heart sped up.

"I love you." And Makoto kissed [name] on her lips. He then withdrew and pecked her forehead, before turning and leaving the now flustered looking [name].

"I'll be back." Makoto called out, and not even waiting for [name]'s reply; he shut the door…

* * *

" _Great job out there, guys!" Gou called out as the girls met up with the boys after the regional tournaments. The boys had won the tournaments, and the girls were extremely proud of them._

" _Mou, if only you girls could have participated in the medley relay!" Nagisa whined out, and was immediately shushed by Makoto. [name] then gripped her arms tightly as she heard what Nagisa had spoken out about._

" _A-Ah, I'm sorry; [name]-chan!" Nagisa cried out, and [name] tightened her hold on her arms and looked up at him with a soft smile. She then waved it off with one of her hands;_

" _It's alright!"_

" _Don't you think you're just bringing down Nana and Mika?" Kirimi spat out as she blocked [name]'s pathway. [name] then glared at her as best as she could; but she knew what Kirimi had said was true._

" _Because of you, Nana, Mika and Hana aren't able to participate in a relay." Kirimi added on, and [name] grabbed hold of her wheelchair and gripped it tightly._

" _Maybe you should reconsider and leave them already."_

"It's my fault. It's my fault that the girls couldn't participate in the medley relay. It's my fault that I brought them down. Pathetic…" [name] thought to herself as she opened her drawer and brought out a bottle of sleeping pills.

"Kirimi is right, I should end everything right now." [name] thought to herself as she poured out a good dozen of the sleeping pills. She then smiled softly as she lifted her hand and opened her mouth…

.

.

.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" and [name]'s hand was slapped away harshly and she felt her back against her bed. She stared at the supposedly intruder who had barged into her room without notice; and he was currently pinning her down on the bed.

"What are you doing? Don't do such foolish things!" Makoto yelled out as he pinned [name] down by her wrists, and tightening his hold on them.

"L-Let me go!" [name] cried out, emotions building up.

"Why…" and [name] stopped struggling as she felt misery coming from Makoto. She then took a good look at his face and noticed he was crying. [name] then started crying as well as she realised she had hurt another person; and worst still, her very own soulmate.

"I rushed up here the moment I sensed your suicidal side. I can't stand it seeing you act this way." Makoto spoke out with a whisper as he lowered his body onto [name], trying his best not to squish her. He then let go of [name]'s wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're my soulmate. The very first day when you first entered school; I was amazed by the cold vibe you gave off. You reminded me so much of Haru, but better yet; you're still being yourself. Why are you doing this to yourself? Just because the girls can't participate in the medley relay? Just because you're paralyzed spine and down? If that's the case, it's my fault too. It's my fault since I called you out. It's my fault for asking you meet me at the cross junction when I could have just met you at your house." Makoto spoke and tightened his hold on [name].

[name] then reluctantly but lovingly placed an arm around his back and hugged him while her other hand was on the back of his head as she ruffled his hair.

"Don't be foolish… We don't blame you for all this that has happened…" Makoto cried out the last part, and [name] stopped in her actions. Makoto then pushed himself up and supported himself with his hands as he grabbed hold of one of [name]'s arms. He then pushed down the sleeve to reveal the scars that she had hidden and kissed them.

"I told you, I'll be with you; every step of the way. So no more foolish thoughts, alright?" Makoto spoke as he leaned down towards [name] and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too much to let you leave this world just because of this stupid reason."


	9. Surprises

"I'm glad you moved in together with me, [name]!" Makoto called out as he wheeled [name] into his apartment. [name] sighed with a smile on her face as Makoto came to a stop. He then removed her luggage that was on her lap and placed it on the ground. [name] then took a look around the apartment;

"That's because you've been pestering me about it." [name] spoke out with a giggle, and Makoto's face turned beet red. Makoto then shook his head and chuckled out as he wheeled [name] closer to their shared bedroom.

"Come on, I'll help you unpack!"

And [name] couldn't help but smile as Makoto brought her luggage towards the bed. He then flipped it opened and started to unpack for her; occasionally asking [name] where should he put certain items, which [name] could only shrug her shoulders and point the areas.

The third years from the Iwatobi Swim Team had graduated, and [name] ended up in the same college as Makoto; which is why Makoto had insisted that [name] move in with him in the apartment so that he can take care of her.

She had been going for therapy still, and made progress; currently she is able to take a maximum of 5 steps, and then she will fall down.

* * *

"Oh dear, will it be better for you sit at the lower tables my dear?" the teacher spoke as she saw [name] in a wheelchair. [name] was just about to open her mouth to reply her when all of a sudden Makoto cut her off with;

"It's alright, sensei. She will be sitting next to me." Makoto spoke and he carried [name] out of her wheelchair and pushed it aside. The girls in the class started to fangirl, whereas the boys were a little pissed off in a way as they had found [name] extremely charming.

"Kyahh! They're definitely soulmates!"

[name] then rolled her eyes as Makoto smiled softly at the girls and proceeded to walk up to the backrow of the lecture room. He then placed her down and settled down just beside her.

"Baka, you're drawing too much attention." [name] whispered, and Makoto chuckled.

"Sorry, I only want you as close to me as possible. So that I can look out for you."

"D-Don't say things so directly!" [name] whisper-yelled and hit Makoto with her books.

"You're cute when you're all flustered!"

"Stop it, Tachibana!"

* * *

"First day of school wasn't so bad was it?" Makoto asked as he lifted [name] from her wheelchair and placed her in their shared bed. [name] then pushed herself and carried her legs up; allowing herself to lie down flat on the bed. Makoto then climbed above her and laid down, wrapping his arms around her waist; and [name] automatically wrapped her arms around his back.

"The fact that you're full of surprises; why?" [name] asked.

"Because you deserve to be spoilt."

"Well, I didn't know you were the possessive and jealous type."

"H-Hey!"

" _[name]! I got you this!" and Makoto handed [name] a stalk of rose. [name] was surprised that Makoto had managed to buy a stalk of rose for her just before their lunch break ended. Makoto then pecked [name] on her forehead before he grabbed hold of both their trays and headed off to return them to the return tray area._

 _In the meantime, [name] was smelling the stalk of rose and then she felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She then turned and was surprised to find the most popular boy in the college wanting to speak with her; Kou._

" _Ah sorry for startling you, I just want to tell you that you look cute. So maybe… Would you like to go on a date with me?" Kou asked, and [name] gave him a confused look._

" _Sorry, she's taken already." And [name] was pulled by the front by Makoto; who was then glaring daggers at Kou._

"The fact that you're the second most popular guy in the college." [name] spoke out.

"I am?"

"Ne, Makoto." [name] spoke out after a little bit of comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"What are your future plans?"

"Hm… Marrying you is the first thing on the list." And [name]'s eyes widened in surprise.

"STOP WITH ALL THE SURPRISES!"

"Hehe, you're so adorable! I'm glad that you're my soulmate!"

* * *

"My soulmate mark changed." Sosuke thought to himself as he took a look at his soulmate mark. It had gone into the shape of some sort of a shark and a whale shark hybrid.

"SOSUKE! MY SOULMATE MARK CHANGED!" and Rin burst into their shared apartment, panting.

"Mine did as well." Sosuke spoke and took a look at Rin's soulmate mark.

"Woah, we've got the same soulmate mark…"

* * *

"Oh god, another surprise." [name] thought to herself as she spotted Sosuke and Rin holding hands and walking towards them once they had entered the café that they the third years that had graduated were supposed to meet up at.

"Woah, they're gay?" Hana commented, and [name] could only nod.

"Ah, [name]; Hana!" Sosuke called out, and [name] smirked at him as she leaned forward and placed her elbow on the table before her; supporting her head with the back of her hands from the chin below.

"So, who tops?"

"[N-NAME]!" Rin cried out.

"Definitely me." Sosuke answered, and Rin's face turned beet red.

And [name] burst out laughing while Hana chuckled quietly by the side as both Haruka and Makoto stared with a confused look in their eyes.

"[name], I've got something to announce though." Hana spoke once she had finished laughing. [name] then looked at her with a questioning look; and Hana smiled softly as she opened her mouth to speak;

"Do you think my baby is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Huh?"

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" [name] yelled out.

"Haru couldn't control himself eh." Rin teased, and Haruka's face turned beet red.

"Makoto, I want to go home. I think I'm going to faint anytime." [name] whined out, and the whole group of swimmers laughed.

* * *

 **6 Years Later**

"[name]! Are you done? If you don't hurry; we'll miss the party!" Makoto called out, and [name] huffed as she tried to pull her dress up, but being wheelchair-bound; she was having extreme difficulty.

"Makoto! Help me!" [name] called out, and Makoto immediately came out from their shared bathroom and headed over to where [name] was at. He then helped [name] by allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck, and pulling her to stand straight. He then lifted her dress and helped her zipped up then. After he was done, he set her back into her wheelchair.

"Sorry for all the trouble." [name] mumbled out.

"It's alright, I love doing it for you." Makoto spoke out, and [name] eyed his pocket.

"Why is there a bulge in your pocket?" and [name] tried to reach out for it, only to have Makoto to take a step back from her.

"I-It's nothing!"

"It is something!"

"Come on, we're late!" and Makoto rushed out; pushing [name]'s wheelchair as well…

.

.

.

"MAKOTO, MY HEELS!"

* * *

"You're both late!" Gou called out as she came up to Makoto and [name]; with Seijuro just behind her.

"Ah, I'm sorry. [name] was taking her own sweet time." Makoto teased.

"HEY!" [name] whined out and lightly punched Makoto on his side; since he stood beside her wheelchair.

"[NAME]-CHAN!" and all of a sudden [name] was wrapped in an extremely tight hug.

"Mika!" [name] called out and she hugged the lad back tightly; how much she had missed her.

"Nana is here too! Come on, let's go meet up with the girls!" Mika giggled out as she stole [name] from Makoto, and hurriedly pushed her towards where the girls had gathered.

"Makoto! Make us proud ya!" Seijuro commented as he slapped Makoto hard on his back.

"Mmhmm! We'll be looking forward to the surprise!" Gou added on.

* * *

"Where are we going?" [name] asked as Sosuke carried her up the stairs; along with Rin who was carrying her wheelchair up as well; and the whole group of swimmers following them.

"You'll see." Sosuke spoke.

"Where's Makoto?" [name] asked as she looked around. Rin then set her wheelchair down and Sosuke then placed her back into her wheelchair and then he gestured a finger forward. [name] then looked and spotted Makoto leaning against the roof ledge, looking out to the view before him. [name] then wheeled herself towards where Makoto was standing…

.

.

.

"Wow…" [name] mumbled out as she stared the view before her. The ocean view was what greeted her, and the moonlight shone against the water; causing it to glister.

"I remember how you always ran to the beach to calm your nerves down." Makoto spoke, and [name] hummed in response as she remembered back when she could run; she will always run to the beach to sort her thoughts out. She just loved the ocean view.

"[name], how long have we dated?" Makoto asked as he turned to look at [name].

"Hm… 8 years." [name] spoke out as she herself turned to look at Makoto.

"Then…" Makoto spoke out and got onto one knee, and [name]'s eyes widened in surprise.

"Will you do the honours and marry me? I want to take care of you for the rest of my life." Makoto spoke out as he brought out the box that was in his pocket and opened it; revealing an engagement ring. And [name] could only cover her mouth as her eyes remained wide opened.

"Aww, [name]-chan is getting engaged!" Nana whispered out as she latched onto Nagisa's arm.

"It will be our turn soon aye, Nana-chan!" Nagisa commented as he planted a kiss on Nana's cheek.

"I take that as a yes?" they heard Makoto's voice and turned to look before them; [name] was nodding her head and Makoto was smiling like he had struck lottery. He then slipped the engagement ring onto [name]'s finger, and hugged her tightly.

"SHE SAID YES!"

And the whole swim team applauded.

* * *

"[name], are you feeling alright?" Makoto asked as he hugged [name] closer to him in their shared bed. [name] then nodded as she looked at her engagement ring on her finger; and smiled softly at it. She then turned to face Makoto and planted a kiss on his nose; causing him to blush.

"Thank you, for not giving up on me."


	10. Just Like Your Father

**Two Years Later**

"[NAME]! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GETTING MARRIED?!" Hazuki yelled as he barged into the bride's room and latched himself onto [name]'s arm.

"N-Nii-chan!"

"I IMMEDIATELY FLEW BACK THE MOMENT I HEARD THE NEWS FROM RIN! ONLY I CAN WALK YOU DOWN THE AISLE!" Hazuki continued to whine, and [name] could only ruffle his hair.

"Well, you're already in a suit; of course it will be you who is walking me down the aisle; right?" [name] spoke and winked at the girls who giggled in response; for they knew [name] was keeping a secret.

* * *

"What if she suddenly decides not to marry me?!"

"What if she suddenly decides to run away?!"

"What if she suddenly decides to reject me?!"

"What if she sudden-." And Makoto was punched in the stomach by Rin who was extremely annoyed by his jittery self. He then folded his arms against his chest and glared at Makoto, whereas Sosuke, Haruka, Nagisa and Rei were just watching the scene before them.

"Pull yourself together, Tachibana! [name] already said yes, and knowing her for all these years; her yes definitely means yes! QUIT WHINING AND GROW SOME BALLS ALREADY!" Rin yelled, and Sosuke snickered at that comment.

"Same goes to you too, Rin."

"S-SOSUKE!"

* * *

"Nee-chan looks so beautiful!" Ren and Ran called out as Hazuki wheeled [name] towards the entrance of the church. [name] then smiled and patted them on their heads lightly; and soon the door to the church was opened; signalling that it was time to walk down the aisle.

Ren and Ran then entered the church first, and the whole crowd in the church started to 'aww' at them as they looked pretty cute; and then Hazuki wheeled [name] towards the start of the red carpet. He then bent down slightly and smiled softly; before asking her:

"Ready, princess?" and [name] nodded…

.

.

.

She stood up from her wheelchair.

"S-She can stand on her own!" Makoto thought to himself as he saw [name] standing up on her own, and Hazuki was staring at her with a smile on her face; shock clearly shown as well, but he managed to mask it properly.

"Great job, now you're all ready to go." Hazuki whispered out, and held his arm out for [name]; who then linked arms with him and they proceeded to walk down the aisle; whereas Makoto burst into tears as this was a sight to see. [name] had been paralyzed for close to 8 years; and here she is now, walking towards him; clad in a wedding gown and a smile on her face…

.

.

.

"OI MAKOTO!" Hazuki yelled, and Makoto snapped out of his thoughts as he realised that Hazuki and [name] had reached the altar.

"You better be making her smile, Tachibana." Hazuki threatened, and [name] smacked him lightly on his arm as she let go of him and grabbed hold of Makoto's hand that was outstretched…

.

.

.

"I love you unconditionally and also without any hesitation. I vow to love you, encourage you, trust you, and respect you. As a family, we will create a home filled with learning, laughter, and compassion. I promise to work with you to foster and cherish a relationship of equality knowing that together we will build a life far better than either of us could imagine alone. Today, I choose you to be my wife. I accept you as you are, and I offer myself in return. I will care for you, stand beside you, and share with you all of life's adversities and all of its joys from this day forward, and all the days of my life." Makoto shared his vow, and then Makoto's parents gave him a sweet look.

"I take you as you are, loving who you are now and who you are yet to become. I promise to listen to you and learn from you, to support you and accept your support. I will celebrate your triumphs and mourn your losses as though they were my own. I will love you and have faith in your love for me, through all our years and all that life may bring us." [name] read out her vow…

"Bride and groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" and Makoto removed the veil that covered [name]'s face, and cupped her cheeks in a loving manner with his hands; kissing her on the lips sweetly.

* * *

 **Five Years Later**

"Haru! What brings you here?" Makoto asked as he opened the door. Haruka then gave him a dull look as he lifted up a child by the collar of his shirt;

"A-Ah, Ayato! That's where you were!" Makoto called out as he grabbed hold of Ayato in his arms.

"Ayato was trying to get Kei to join the swimming club…" Haruka mumbled out, and Makoto smiled softly at him.

"Doesn't this reminds you of us?"

"Mama!" Ayato yelled out as he spotted [name] coming out from the kitchen, still wearing an apron.

"Ayato! Have you been pestering Kei again?" [name] asked as she grabbed hold of Ayato in her arms.

"Mama! Kei loves swimming! And he loves mackerel!" Ayato yelled out, and [name] stared at Haruka…

.

.

.

"Totally your son."

"Heh…"

"And you, my boy; is just like your father." [name] spoke as she nuzzled her nose against Ayato's nose. Ayato looked exactly like Makoto, only difference was he had a darker shade of green hair; and dark ocean blue eyes that he had inherited from [name].

"Papa!" and Haruka turned to find that his son, Kei was just behind him.

"Kei." Haruka called out and he picked the boy up with his arms.

"Mama is asleep. Papa I is bored!" Kei spoke out with a straight dull look in his face…

.

.

.

"Like father, like son." Makoto commented and the trio burst into a laughing fit. [name] then took a good look at the scene before her, Makoto playing with Kei; and Haruka was just trying his best to be a father. Ayato in her own arms, pouting slightly as he got jealous that Makoto wasn't paying any attention to him…

"I'm glad…"

* * *

 _In life, there are bound to be obstacles that will weigh you down. Bound to have people who will bring you down; but remember, you're above them. Don't let things that are not within your control affect you. Remember, they're NOT WITHIN YOUR CONTROL; so it isn't your fault. Do not beat yourself down for something bad that has happened; instead look forward. Look for a solution, better yet; talk it out with someone. Be it family or friend or lover. Never go for the suicidal solution to end everything; that is never an option; never a solution. You have a whole life to live ahead of you, don't let a certain situation bring you down just like this; things will get better eventually._


End file.
